Living The Impossible Truth
by Wolf-Ghoul
Summary: Hiccup is an ordinary boy until he disappears for three years, only to return into the lives of his friends as a grand inventor, one who holds many secrets (are any of his friends hiding secrets?) Will justice be served on the streets of Berk Capitol? A new age of technology and science is waiting in this Modern AU. Rated M for language. HiccupxAstrid
1. Let's Begin Duel Class

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this story, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story, I also want to you to note that the story will start slow at first (all great stories do) so I wish for you to be patient (This is my first Fanfic after all). I also may add that I am British, and I might try to wright this from the point of view of a High school (instead of a Secondary School, for which I am well accustomed to in the real world).**

 **Authors Note #2: The story will, at first, be based off the ages from the first film and flash-forward to be much older, you will have to see. So everyone is thirteen/fourteen in the first three chapters of this fic (maybe 4).**

 **Chapter One: Let's begin Duel Class!**

Hiccup POV:

I usually day dream this time of day, it's quite a soothing thing to do when the teacher is blabbering on about the different uses of math's within the career world. I personally find it excruciatingly boring, I'm not going to lie, math does have its perks, it's allows many to exceed in a career where the subject may come in hand, but I personally don't see the righteous point of it. The teachers don't particularly care if those that struggle with the subject need help, they do not care if a student is talking to someone else because the teacher did not explain the method clearly, they just don't care.

I hope you don't get the impression that I am one of those students. I understand math's perfectly, I have memorized the entire years learning plan and that has enabled me the ability to brush this subject off. I hate it. Which is why I study for this the most, ironic, isn't it? That the entirety of my free time down at the garage is spent revising and thinking of ways lessons plans could have been improved, it's absolutely pathetic.

I lift my head up from my desk next to… I think his name was Erik… I could be mistaken, all I know about him is that he lacks the focus in this subject and more than usual looks to my book when he thinks I'm not looking, he has brown hair which is found to be somewhat a rarity in the school, he's friends with my brash troll of a cousin, Snotlout, at least that's the name I've given him as a 'pet name' whenever I accidentally slip up in front of my father (mayor of the town, it kind of makes you feel the heat of everything when he finds you've slipped down a grade. Or you may, or may not have accidentally caused a conundrum again. That's a story for another time). So with my head now raised and I have finished watching Erik look to our teacher in an amusing "I'm trying to understand, but I prefer to play sport" I turn to the rest of the class, I am right next to the window in the center of the class, I asked the teacher to place me here because I would cause less of a ruckus and I could focus on the work better… The teacher totally didn't move me here because I had sat in nearly every seat of the class and something bad had happened whether it be throwing up on the person in front of me, coming to school drenched and putting my soaking wet hands on everyone's desks causing them to lose most of their nots, or because during a science experiment I had caused a fire, burning down mine and my partner's desks… totally not because of that. Anyway, I'm sorry I keep losing track, I'm just bored and I let my mind wander, so, I look around the class, and see that Fishlegs, or Fabian is rapidly writing down notes *Sighs* you should probably know why he is called Fishlegs, not just by me, but by everyone, it's because he literally has the legs of a jellyfish, he is built up like a rugby player, even has the muscle for it, but when he got onto the field his legs turned to jelly and he left, but I personally think that his future hides in books and knowledge, so I call him Fishlegs out of honor, rather than out of pure spite. I see the twins Ruff and Tuff, or Fred and Sophie as their parent's named them, but they prefer to be called that as they are the pranking masters of the school, and have been known to get roughed up, but they are tough, so the names kind of stuck, I see a few students I rarely interact with, unless I am forced to do a project with them, over there in the corner is my burly cousin Steven/Snotlout looking out of the window, with a pencil up his nose. Next to him is Carrie, a very shy yet intellectual girl, she could possibly outsmart both me and Fishlegs, but she chooses to sit back and hide in the shadows, not interested in people knowing what kind of brain is hiding within a pretty face. The only reason I know of her knowledge is because I glance at her notes and book every time I have to hand out the books, and because I have had the privilege of looking at all student's grade reports before they're sent out (as a permanent punishment I have to help the teacher whenever she feels that she may struggle with either marking work, or writing and sending grade reports etc. But it's the person who sit's next to Carrie that always catches my attention, no matter where I am, she always catches my eye, even if I don't always catch hers. Astrid Hofferson, the Blonde Warrior, she is always in the top five in the class and can match even Snotlout when it comes to Duel Class, I know I can never catch her attention, and I will never be with her, but a scrawny kid like me can dream, right?

*Bells rings*

Oh! There is the end of math's, now we've got the best subject ever(!) In case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic. We now have double Duel Class before the end of the day. Duel Class is where we learn how to be warriors, how to defend ourselves, how to fight, how to plan a strategy and how to overpower our opposition, the school has four Duel Teams. Two for each gender. A match would consist of six players, the six players would ride Duel Boards (I know, such an original name), Duel Boards are kind of like skateboards, except, they can lift the rider into the air, and can shoot projectiles, whether they be made of fire, lightning or some other dangerous ability, the rider would also carry one weapon, the weapon can be either a shield, or an attacking weapon. There is, as there are in every national game, a net. The purpose behind this net is to place all of the team's members into it, now, unlike the normal games where the net is at one end of the playing field, this net sleeps as the actual floor to the field, and you have to knock your opponent into it, luckily there are platforms all over the playing field for you to stand on, run across slide across, you name it, you can probably use the platforms for, on the platforms also resides the armory, where your single weapon has to be chosen from, so you can see where the main knock outs are, the quickest to the weapons obviously has the best chance of knocking the opposition off the platforms and into the net below, and once the weapon has been chosen the teams usually activate their boards and begin flying around the field blasting and knocking members off their Duel Boards.

I have of course memorized all battle plans and strategy in the past fifty years of the sport being around, and yes. I know, the game has been around far longer than that, but it's not my fault they didn't like to keep records of matches back then. If you're not familiar with the sport, then that must mean that you do not live within the Archipelago, I live in Berk. My father was quiet the player before he took over as mayor of the town, he was offered thousands of invitations to join international teams, but my grandfather forbade it.

~A few hours later~

So here I am, waiting outside the changing rooms, wearing traditional Duel Class uniform ~AN: Imagine the uniform from Tron, but without the glowing lights~ looking around the room at my team, as usual I was last picked for a team, now, unlike the school's team, there were not enough members of the class to make four separate teams, and so there is only two teams, made of mixed genders. My team features Fishlegs, Darren, Heather, Tuff… and me of course. The other team has some of the school's team, such as Snoutlout, Astrid, Erik, Carrie and Carl. Both teams have to wait until we hear a claxon, until the meantime, our coach is setting up the playing field, it is generic for the platforms to be in a straight line when the doors open and once everyone is through the doors, they start to shake, once we get to our weapons we get the extraordinary chance to try and defeat our opposition.

"Okay guys, we all know the strategy… Right?" Asked Darren, the team leader.

"Yes, Mr. Almighty, we know the strategy, run along the platform until we get to the weapons, everyone will choose a shield except you, Darren, who will choose a sword and take on Steve, once we have all gotten our weapons, we see who is left, recollect our forces, and fly as high as we can, and once we have reached the top, we will use our shield as frisbees and hopefully knock them off their Duel Boards." Heather had sighted, almost as though she had memorized the entire simple and highly unsuccessful plan.

"What should we do if we find ourselves unable to complete the plan?" Asked Fishlegs

"It's simple Fishlegs. That won't happen, we will defeat them." Darren had replied obviously arrogant about his ideas. You wouldn't believe me, but Darren is actually the captain of the Berk Pre-High Duel Class Team. I think he finds himself to be some kind of genius because he purposely chose who he thinks is really bad at the game and thinks he can still win. He has me on the team, a disaster is bound to happen.

~Claxon~

"Here we go lads, let's win this thing!" Shouted Darren before running through the open doors.

I made sure that I was the last one out, I know I'm gonna screw up in some way, so I better make sure that my team don't lose because of me.

~End Note: So this concludes the end of my first story "Living The Impossible Truth" I know it is very long, and drawn out, but trust me, things to get better, leave suggestions for how the story will play out in the review section, or PM me. I have an idea of how I will work the dragons in (I.E either as cars/motorbikes, actual dragons, or Duel Boards with personality… It's a working process)

 **Next Chapter: The Aftermath, The Bully and The Garage**


	2. The Aftermath, The Bully and The Garage

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this story, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story, I also want to you to note that the story will start slow at first (all great stories do) so I wish for you to be patient (This is my first Fanfic after all).**

 **Chapter Two: The Aftermath, The Bully and The Garage**

Hiccups POV:

Okay, so it seemed I was correct, we lost, everything seemed to be going alright when we entered the stadium

~Flashback~

Neutral POV:

Hiccups team had exited the waiting room in single file, leaving Hiccup to exit last, they had marched at a steady pace (with Fishlegs struggling a little) the opposite team had obviously gotten there before our entire team had, but Heather and Darren were just a little quicker than the rest of the other team, they had chosen the weapons Darren had forced everyone to agree upon, and Heather had used her shield to send Erik flying then jumped into the air and used the schools standard Duel Boards to fly up into the air, Fishlegs had been shoved off the platform by Astrid accidentally as she grabbed an axe and took to the air to chase after Heather, it seemed that Darren had decided that the plan wasn't necessary anymore as he had begun a sword fight with Steven. Carrie had grabbed a sling shot and took to the air to help Astrid chase Heather, it seemed that Tuff and I must have been seen as useless players as the only person that went for us was Carl, and Tuff, being the idiot he was, jumped onto him screaming about some weird northern god called Loki, and that was it, the two went over the platforms.

Carrie eventually got a good shot on Heather as she had gotten the front of her board and sent her flying, it may be fortunate that she landed on the same board as Astrid and the two had fought, Heather using her shield, and Astrid using her axe, it ended with the two falling onto the net, leaving equal players on both sides, giving the sense of unusual discomfort to the coach.

"Some of my best players have now been taken out of the game, I'm surprised Astrid got taken out so quickly, but it was by Heather, there is a reason the two of them have been rivals in terms of who owns the Captain badge, but you could say I'm interested in the sword match between m'son Steven and the male teams captain Darren, those two are going at it like there pride is on the line, but we all know who'll win, Darren, if he's team win or not is a different question, but I best check to see how hard that Haddock boy hit the net." Coach Jorgenson checked his monitor and saw that only Fishlegs, Astird, Tuff, Heather, Carl and Erik were in the net. "What?! That means that the boy is still in the game, but the only person that can take him out is either Steve or… Carrie, that will be an interesting match indeed"

It seemed that Coach Jorgenson's words set of a chain of dominos because at that second Carrie had dropped to the Platform, her blonde curly hair trailing behind her, and her slingshot in hand. Hiccup on the other hand only had a wooden shield as his defense, Carrie had thrown a few shots at him but he had easily defected them with his shield, he had thrown his shield at her, she jumped out of the way, and had jumped too far and began falling over the edge, Hiccup had dived and grabbed her hand, he had begun pulling her up, and then looked over to see that Darren had just hit Steven's sword over the platform and was preparing to push him over, Hiccup didn't want to put up with the whole school thinking he was a great player, and he didn't need everyone to think that he had cheated Steve's team, so he pulled Carrie up, but he tripped on he slingshot and had fallen into the net, just a few seconds before Steve hit the net, the game ended in a draw as Darren didn't want to send Carrie over the edge, and she knew she had no way of sending him over

~Flashback Ends~

Hiccup POV:

If I had chosen to just let her fall, I would be avoiding this treatment I was getting right now.

"You are a pathetic, scrawny waste of space, you dim witted piece of shit!" Shouted the tall brute that was Darren whilst punching me within each insult. I must admit, I am quite surprised of the behavior of the school's team captain, we have two years, before we leave here, and I don't think that he would appreciate having a single loss on his almost perfect Duel Class report.

After beating on me a few times, and throwing me across the hall, smashing into the lockers, he picks me up by my collar and begins shouting in my face, his vile spit spluttering on my cheeks, and once he couldn't think of anymore insults, he drops me to the ground and begins to walk away, I didn't know what my body was doing, and when I did, it was too late to stop it.

"Y'know, I'm pretty impressed that the schools Team Captain thinks that his time is best spent beating on little ol' me rather than training his team in the stadium, especially after the performance they gave today." I know I had done it, and the few students that were in the hallway pretending to not notice us all had the face my insides were showing 'shock and sympathy, and a little cringe' I'm not sure if it was because of me looking at everyone else, but I just didn't see Darren turn around and hit me square in the face, making my head hit the locker and my body slump to the floor, the little rest did not last long as I was (yet again) lifted up by my collar and put face-to-face with Darren "What did you just say, shit-brick?!" he shouted, it's obvious that it's a rhetorical question, but I don't think that my body knew it because "you know what I said, now I would appreciate it if you weren't ruining my top, it's kind of new, and I need to wipe your disgusting spit of my face, because I'm afraid I might get herpes or something." I knew it, I knew I was in for it now.

"What seems to be going on here then?" and then that voice saved me. "Mister Aki, put mister Haddock down, this instance and report to my office this instance, I do not stand for insolence." Ordered the headmistress, Darren had given me a glance, I knew what this glance had meant, and dropped me, and followed the head mistress. I check my watch and see that school has been over for the past twenty minutes and I am going to be late for work if I don't get down to the garage now.

~37 minutes later~

"Ya know Hiccup, you could always phone in when yer gon' be late ya'know?" Gobber had said, Gobber is my father's best friend and had been kind enough to offer me a gob as his apprentice last year, mainly to keep me out of trouble, insight and out of my dad's way, I'm not gonna lie, I quiet enjoy working here, I get to learn all about cars, bike, anything with a motor, that included Duel Boards.

"Is there anything you need me to do Gobber?" I ask, I know he doesn't need my help, he is quiet the engineer, but you never know when someone might need your help.

"Not right now Lad, but you can go up into the office and look over some blueprints. Duel DragonsTM have sent me some of their plans for their next line of Duel Boards and have sent five engineer's their designs, I haven't had the time, so I let's have you look 'em over, use your brilliant mind, write down everything good and bad about them, and I'll say it was me." Gobber said as though it was the greatest plan ever.

"And what do I get out of it, other than lots of work to do?" I ask, I doubt it's anything good.

"I thought you were smart lad. You get to look at the plans for the next line of Dragon Duel Boards, they're not supposed to be released for another year, or two." Gobber gave me a wink and returned to working under a nice silver car.

Just like Gobber said, I went into the office and found the catalogue. The front cover has the logo for the company and also all of their previous models, including the Duel Board the international number one player owns. So I open the first page, and my draw drops from the pure awesomeness. It's a Monstrous Nightmare, I think I may have peed a little.

Astrid POV:

Some would say that I am angry. Those would be pitiful people who would like my axe going through their backs, I'm not angry. I'm pissed, first I got a hit to my ego by being shoved off my Duel Board mid-flight, then once I hit the net, I had heather landing on top of me, it wasn't just Heather that landed on mr, it was the fact that it was her bust that landed on my face, it didn't help that my mouth was open. OPEN! And then once I shoved Heather off I waited a few seconds, wanted to wait to see who was next to fall, and that's when I saw Carrie fall over the edge, I tried screaming up, but I pulled myself back, I couldn't distract her, I couldn't let her be distracted by me and drop, no, she must win. Then I saw the easily recognizable face of Hiccup Haddock, the most useless person in the world, I was shocked for a second, and kept telling myself "how dare he lay a finger on Carrie? She's a sweet innocent girl, how dare that rat touch her?!" but then my train of thought was destroyed when I saw him pull her up and jump off the edge the same time that Steven had. It did not escape my attention that he had observed the teams layout, and knew how it would end before pulling Carrie up, he could have just let her go, and they could have won, but I think he knew that all it would do is boost Darren's ego, make him think he could get any team to win. After I got changed, into my regular clothes, Blue sleeveless, black leggings, a stylish belt, and a jacket, I went to find Hiccup to ask him why he chose to do what he did instead of lead his team to victory, but by the time that I had found him he was getting a pounding from Darren, with him shouting about how pathetic he is "Well duh!" and then he put Hiccup down, but he had to open his big stupid mouth and get hit some more, my initial instinct was to go in their and stand for Hiccup, but then I thought how that could ruin my friendship with Darren so I decided to go to the Headmistresses office, right outside the door, and shout as loud as I could "Common, quick guys, Darren Aki is beating up Hiccup Haddock down the hall!" and I ran into the nearest empty classroom, and I waited till I saw Darren enter her office, I then went over to stand outside the door only to hear that Darren was at risk from losing his perfect streak, and the only reason he was beating on Hiccup was because he purposefully lost the match, Coach Jorgenson was brought in and had to explain that it was a draw, not a loss, and won't even go on the record. Everyone left, and so did I. I still needed to find Hiccup afterall.

I checked all of his classrooms, waited near his locker, and even went into the viewing area of the Duel Class stadium, I may have caught him in there a few times waching the matches and writing notes about them. I was about to give up till I remembered being told by Carrie at one point that he has a job down at the garage, working for Gobber.

So I hoped onto my personal Duel Board set it to Road mode, and a handle appeared and a seat (y'know what to imagine it will be like) and I got down to the garage in about 8 minutes, I return my Duel Board into backpack mode and sling it over my shoulders and walk in through the open door.

"Well hello lass, what can I do for ya?" Asked Gobber, it's been a while since I'd seen him "Your Duel Board need a bit of fine tuning?"

"Well, actually I was wondering if you knew where Hiccup was?" I didn't sound too confident

"Yeah, he's up in the office, reaping the presents I get sent." Although that confused me I went up into the office to see what Gobber meant, but all I could see was Hiccup reading some catalogue looking excited.

"What?! NO! That part won't make sense with this model, it should go to the Gronkle Model, not the Nadder!" Hiccup shouted, he seemed to be actually enraged, in all my years knowing him, I have seen him get yelled at, beaten, bullied, a know-it-all and useless, but not angry. I move forward and look over his shoulder, it seems to be designs for a Duel Board but it's not one I can recognize.

"What model is that?" I asked, I think I may have surprised him because before I knew it he had jumped right out of his skeleton and looked at me as though he was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

~End Note: So this concludes the end of my second chapter to my first story "Living The Impossible Truth", I have already written the next chapter, but I'd like to know how you all want the story to end.

 **Next Chapter: The Letter**


	3. The Letter

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this story, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story, I also want to you to note that the story will start slow at first (all great stories do) so I wish for you to be patient (This is my first Fanfic after all).**

 **Chapter Three: The Letter**

Astrid POV:

I asked him what he was doing, and after making an incredible jump to the roof, he looks up at me and asks in the most intelligent way possible "huh?" I repeat what I had said earlier before he had jumped out of his very skin.

"Oh, why didn't you say so, take a seat from over there and I'll tell you." He uses his hands to gesture to one of the chairs with wheels on under the desk just behind me, so I do as he said and grab a chair, sit down on it and face Hiccup, and it was when he was flicking back through the weird catalogue that I could really see and pay attention to each and every freckle that seems to have just cuddled his face… 'cuddled'? Who are you, and what have you done with Astrid Hofferson?

I hear a clicking of fingers and get returned to reality "Hello? Hello-o? Astrid? Anyone home? Nope, okay, seems that I best go tell Gobber my manliness had caused a girl to freeze." I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and I knew that I couldn't let this happen. Not this way, I couldn't let someone crack my ice exterior. Especially Hiccup Haddock. So I push him and gesture for him to do as asked.

"What? OH! Right, the catalogue."

And he begins to ramble on and on and on about the different designs in the catalogue and how cool they look, but in reality, he could get two old models, put them together and they'd be much better than any of the new models. He then went on to say that throughout the year that he has been working here, Gobber has been sent designs for future models by Duel Dragon, and Gobber lets him take a look, write down all he can about them, Gobber put's his name on the report and Hiccup gets to see the new desgins. Wait

"Duel Dragon?! As in the Duel Board company that have created the Duel Boards for the international top ten players? And have bought out four of the other big Duel Board companies? You oversee the designs of the board the champions use?" I don't care if I seemed a bit eager, this just couldn't be possible, he's a goofball. A cute goofball. What? No, he is a stupid, scrawny, adorable, intelligent (Astrid, I'm gonna kill you).

~22:42/10:42pm [Astrid's house] ~

Neutral POV:

In the dark, relatively warm room of the only Hofferson daughter, the only movement than can be accounted for is the squirming and undeniable 'thinking mode' of the poor girl, she kept turning one way and then turning the other.

"How dare I allow myself to be kept up by thinking of that dweeb" Astrid kept saying to herself, but eventually she gave up saying it. "If I just think about why I'm feeling this way, then maybe I can get some bloody sleep" And with that she began accounting the whole day after Duel Class.

~School has ended~

Astris had just taken off her Duel Clss uniform and was walking the halls, trying to find Hiccup because she wanted to ask why he had helped Carrie and then just pretend to slip. She's not a dumb blonde, no one is, but especially Astrid, she knew a bluff when she saw it and wanted to get some answers. So she travelled the halls and found herself watching Darren giving Hiccup a beating, after Darren seemed to get his point across, he put Hiccup down, but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, so when Darren turned around Astrid knew exactly what to do, she went to the headmistress' office, stood outside and shouted as loud as she could "Hey Todd, quick, Darren Aki is beating on Hiccup Haddock, quick before the teachers break it off" and she went into the nearest classroom and peeked outside the window and waited till the headmistress had left her office and stormed down the hall, returning moments later with a Darren who seemed to have a damaged ego.

Astrid had left the room and was surprised by the shouting coming from the office "You do know that any fight will be put onto your report for when you want to apply for either college or university, right Darren?" and there was a little talk about he was beating on Hiccup because he had caused them to lose, I had to hide out of the way as Coach Jorgenson had come down the hall and went into the office and had to tell Darren that he did not lose, his team drew and the game will have to be re-done tomorrow, same teams, same time. That's all Astrid wanted to hear, so she sped off round the corner and found the hall to be empty, she went to all of the classrooms he is usually in, she even checked the Duel Class Observation Room, which she had caught him a few times watching the games and writing notes, but then leaving awkwardly saying he needed to get to work. That's it! Astrid thought, he's down at Gobbers Garage.

~Gobbers Garage~

So Astrid had entered through the open shutter and asked if anyone was in, and out came Gobber from underneath a nice car.

"What's up lass" He asked

"I was wondering where Hiccup is, wanted to see if he's alright…"

"Of course, Astrid. He's up in the office looking over his present." He gave me a wink and went back to the car. I went up to the office and found Hiccup looking at a weird catalogue.

So after he explained the whole situation of Duel Dragon and the whole design situation, we began a heavy debate on how great the new models are to how great the previous models are. It somehoe went from me defending the old to me defending the new, and Hiccup defending the old models whilst hating on the new ones.

~Back in her bed~

Astrid POV:

That's it! The debate, he had shown his confidence and how intellectual he was, he might even be smarter than Carrie. Pfft like that's possible.

It does kind of hurt that he told me one important thing about the next line. The qualities they are liked for is no longer relevant, they have mixed all of their functions. I'm quite partial to to the Nadder models, they are built to be great all around, but can be customized for close-combat, something I am great at.

Unfortunately, Hiccup had made the point that the new Nadder models will be based for long range attacks, which is not what they are loved for.

~The next morning~

Okay, so it took me awhile to get to sleep, but anyway, I get dressed, and get dropped off at school. Once my dad had gone, I knew what I was to do, I needed to talk to Hiccup, I don't care what about, but I need to get to know him. I make my way around the corner and I halt in my tracks, there, talking to Hiccup, both of them laughing and then seeming akward was Carrie, I slyly walked passed as if I didn't notice them, Hiccup then says something about next lesson, I quickly grab my books and my Duel Cube (A box that you press into your chest and your Duel Class uniform encases you) and I caught up to Carrie.

"So, you and Hiccup?"

"What about us?" Red forming on her cheeks

"Why were you talking to him, you've never done so before."

"Well he didn't pull me up and jump over the edge of the platforms before." She says justifying, unfortunately for her the colour red rushed across her cheeks.

"Should I know when the wedding is?" I ask, obviously teasing, although saying it hurt myself a little

"Oh shush Astrid, you're just jealous because I got there first." And that was the last comment said because we had reached our class room. Biology, Chemistry, Double Maths, Double Duel Class, fun(!)

~A few hours later~

Hiccups POV:

Well this is just great. After an incredible boring double math's we have the rematch from yesterday, we start the match generally the same, except I grab a shield and take to the air, I then kep myself in a diagonal position and put the shield in front of me to defend against any unwanted attacks, but Darren had thrown an axe sending me off balance and into the net, a few moments later I was joined by Heather and Astrid, Erik then Tuff and Fishlegs, then Carrie, then Fishlegs, and then came down both Snotlout and Darren so it was a draw, but both Snotlout and Darren called for a replay, and we found that Snotlout hit the net just a second after Darren, so his team one. Then we got shouted at by Darren in the changing rooms for being pathetic, useless swine and he left, we followed suit, I went to the garage, helped fix a Duel Board- Terror finished my report on the new Duel Dragon designs then went home. I went to my room and edited my designs for my own personal line of Duel Boards. I then get a call from dad.

I go downstairs and see that my huge mountain of a man, father wearing a suit, the material just about able to keep together ontop of all of my dad's muscle. His name is Stoic, or at least that's what his nickname is and has been since he was around 12 and joined his schools Duel Class team. He turns around to speak.

"There's someone to see you son, be polite, I've got some work to get to." And with that my father left me and another man

"Ahh so you must be the great Hiccup Haddock I've heard so much about." The man says

"Yes, that's me, who are you?" I reply, best to know who I have to be civil with.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I am Professor Oak, I am the lead designer at Duel Dragon, and for the past year, we have sent out eight catalogues with new designs on to the top five engineers in the country, now we had actually put a test on the designs and so the engineer who could observe and analyse all of the issue would get a job at out HQ, it so seemed that this towns Gobber had been sent design and if my resourses are correct, had told you he had wrote his name on your reports. That would be a lie, he would only write his name on points added to whatever report you had written, you were also the only person to mention all of the mistakes and even observed a few we didn't even think about. For the past few days Duel Dragon and your father have been having meeting to talk about your future and have come to an agreement. You, Hiccup Haddock will be my assistant at Duel Dragon. You will live onsite, you will of course be paid and you will also have the opportunity to build your own Duel Board. You will also be tutored in all the relative subjects. Here is your letter of application, your father has been packing your stuff, I suggest you help him, we leave for the airport in an hour." And with that he gave me my letter and left my house to go sit in a limo.

Dumbstuck, here I am. So I run up the stairs, pack all of my things, place my Duel Class Cube, my Duel Board desgins and my prototypes into a special bag and begin writing two notes, I quickly leave the house and post one of the notes to my neibour Carrie, I then finish of packing and join my father and Professor Oak in the limp.

"Your father will only live onsite for the few few months and will then return to your family home."

"Can we stop off somewhere before we go to the airport?"

"Of course master Hiccup."

And we did, we stopped off outside Astrids house, I post the letter through the letter box and return to the limo, on our way to the airport.

This is it. My life will about to change.

To Be Continued…

 _ **Next Chapter: Return of A Ghost**_

 **NA: Okay so Hiccup will now go away for 5 years, but what will he learn in that time. How will people change, WILL people change? Does he make his own Duel Board. You tell me.**

 **NA 2: I will not be posting for about a week/fortnight because of Exams… Sorry :/**

 **R &R :3**


	4. Return of a Ghost

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this story, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story, I also want to you to note that the story will start slow at first (all great stories do) so I wish for you to be patient (This is my first Fanfic after all).**

 **Chapter Four: Return of a Ghost**

~3 Years Later~

Neutral POV:

"So how are the experiments going, professor?" asks the businessman with the silver briefcase.

"I believe he may be even better than your boys." The professor returned.

"If he's better than Charles' boys, I'll happily sign him on." Says the man in the Generals uniform.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but the 'Dragon Master' program is shutting down." Professor Oak said.

"If it's because of funding I'm sure we can find the budgeting you need." The Businessmen said

"And the government would love to have men like him." The general clarified.

"It's not that we cannot fund the program, we have all the money we need. It is purely for the fact that the person who created the program owns all of the rights to designs, machines, everything and he is leaving the company." Professor Oak had said, remorse clearly in his tone.

"How much does this man want? I will happily buy it all off him." Charles asked.

And with that the doors behind the gentlemen had opened, and in walked a 6"3 figure, wearing all leather and wore a mask resembling the style of Duel Board he rode. Mechanical straps and data collecting devices scene all over the suit. "I'm sorry, but there will be no buying the 'Dragon Master' program." The figure said.

"and I'm guessing you're the founder of the project?" Asked the General

"Yes General Alvin, I am." The figure replied

"Well then why not? We have the money for it and I'm sure you would love to see others experience the power the program gives?" Charles says, hoping to receive a gracious reply.

The figure walks over to Professor Oak and looks at the recorded data from the simulation they had just observed.

"That's nowhere near as fast as we need to be, the power levels of Toothless has dropped by .16% we can't have that." The figure states to Professor Oak

"Well we have no other Duel Boards with the Auto-Function, so you may have to wait till they have been prepared for you"

"Just use three of my personal Terrible Terrors and one Gronkle, that should be adequate for data retrieval." The figure said back to the professor

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have never heard of these models…" Charles stated.

The Professor stood up and pressed a few button and turned to his guests "That's because _ has desgined and created the models all on his own and has performed several upgrades to them. They fall in the 'Dragon Master' program and so will not be released to the public."

This seemed to bring outrage to the two visitors in the room.

"What other models will not be released to the public?" Asked the Geneneral

"Here is the list, now I must moderate this simulation, you may check and watch, but do not talk. The data is important to the Dragon Master program."

The Following Models fall into the 'Dragon Master' Program, created by Hiccup H. Haddock 2010-2016, Duel Dragon Research Facility of Berk. All designs will not be released to the public unless the rights to the Dragon Master Program have been released.

Terrible Terror:

Class: Striker

Designer: Dr. Haddock

Speed: 26%

Power: 12%

Blast Count:8p/m

Controls: 100%

Gronkle:

Class: Boulder

Designer: Dr. Haddock

Speed: 14%

Power: 46%

Blast Count 2p/m

Controls: 89%

Deadly Nadder:

Class: Striker

Designer: Dr. Haddock & Prof. Oak

Speed: 61%

Power: 57%

Blast Count: 3p/m

-Spine Shot Blast Count: 48p/m

Controls: 72%

Hideous Zippleback:

Class:

Designer: Dr. Haddock & Dr. Kara

Speed: 35%

Power: 44%

Blast Count: Unknown

Monstrous Nightmare:

Class:

Designer: Dr. Haddock

Speed: 73%

Power: 82%

Blast Count: Unknown

Nightfury:

Class: Mystery

Designer: Dr. Haddock

Speed: Unknown

Power: Unknown:

Blast Count: Unknown.

Pending Project-

Skrill:

Class: Mystery

Designer: Dr. Haddock

Speed: 89%

Power: 88%

Blast Count: Unknown

The two men then look up from the sheet to see the man from earlier riding on what they now know is called the 'Nightfury' Model and they can understand why it has so many unknown classifications. It zoomed up to the Terrible Terror models with a high pitch screech in the background and a blinding purple light was heard and bang the Terrible Terrors in the room now sat on the floor, broken in pieces, the Gronkle model was slowly humming round the simulation dome, a black blur could be seen chasing the outskirts of the dome, and another blinding light could be seen and the Gronkle was left to the ground. The black blur then sped up and made four laps around the perimeter of the dome before coming to a stop. The figure who everyone now knows is Dr. Haddock, jumped off the Nightfury and everyone (except Professor Oak) watched in amazement as the black Duel Board began to shrink and then became a tiny tube with three buttons and a switch on, it was then placed in a compartment that was on the left lower calf of his leg.

"You refuse to allow that to go out to the public?! You could make millions from that baby, I know that the big leagues would love a taste of that Nightfury." It was unfortunate for Charles that the door had opened half way through and it didn't take much for a fist to connect with his nose, sending him flying, the general having his hand on his gun, until he realized who it was.

"Why'd ya do that, huh?" Asked Charles

"Because even after seeing an extremely powerful and dangerous Duel Board you deemed it wise to sell it for the championships. That would not be a smart move." Hiccup said.

"So? All I care for is the money, they're shutting this program down, why don't you just sell me the rights to the 'Dragon Master' program and I'll have you look over all of the kinks?" Charles said.

Hiccup sighed.

"This program isn't shutting down. It has been cancelled on my orders. I am leaving the company due to personal choices. I will be taking my designs, prototypes, working models, sculptures, notes, data. Everything with me when I leave. You will not be able to touch a single thing. There are several camera's in this room that prevent you from taking the piece of paper that has the list of models I have personally made that have gone through all testing. So put it back, Professor Oak, I would like you to send me the data and you know protocol, I will be in my room finishing packing up." Hiccup says, but before he completely leaves the room

"Your father should be here to take you back home soon, I'd say around an hour." Professor Oak had quickly told Hiccup, ashamed he almost forgot "Good luck on your next journey Hiccup. It's been an honor." And with that, Hiccup gave him a formative smile and left for his room.

Astrid's POV:

Okay, so I have been on this train ride for just under three hours. "Why" you ask? Well it is because I am on my way to Berk Dragon Academy. It is a highschool for those that are Seventeen and had passed the audition exam back in July. The point of going to this highschool is so that we can take all the lessons we would have at a normal highschool, except this one teaches those subjects in an extreme pace, so more learning is done. The school has courses for those that prefer the physical side rather than the theory side.

For Berk Dragon Academy, there are three routes to take. Enter on a physical course, which means you spend the entire three years there training to be a part of a professional team, learn the mechanics of Duel Boards, and can even get offered a job to work at Duel Dragon, but you must take two other theory subjects. The second route is to enter though the theory course, which means that you would be training for three years on Duel Boards and the craft of building them, and learning to anticipate outcomes of matches based purely on the Duel Boards, the course ends in a job working for Duel Dragon, the downside for some is that you must participate in Dragon Duel Class. The third, is a mixture of the two and is the most extreme, it is also the 'fast track' program and last for three years, but in the end you get an opportunity to be either a profession in any of the arts I have a qualification on, or be an assistant to a high class Doctor or Professor in Duel Dragon.

It has been a shaky 3 years. My mother has died, Carrie moved away a few months after the disappearance of Hiccup. On that night, all those years ago, I heard the humming of a car engine so I looked out of my window to see Hiccup jumping out of a limo and running up to my door and then running back into the limo and driving off. I ran to my front door and found that he had posted a letter, so I picked it up, and returned to my room and opened the letter which read:

"Dear Astrid,

I know that we only spoke the once in the entirety of school, but I know we have shared glances at each other as if they held some kind of conversation, and I also saw you trying to talk to me earlier today, but I felt too awkward telling Carrie I wanted to talk to you.

It seems now that I'm leaving, I won't need to be around to feel the aftershock for whay I am about to say. I really like you Astrid. I think you are a beautiful blonde warrior princess who is so smart and so powerful that no one can get in your way, when I day-dream in class, most of the time it's about you. You are incredible and don't let anyone say any different.

You will see mem again, I hope. I have no idea how long I will be gone for, but I know that you'll be on my mind constantly.

Forever yours,

Hiccup H. Haddock III"

Since that letter there had been no Hiccup at school, even his cousin wouldn't say where he had gone, but Coach Jorgenson had said that he is somewhere better. Of course that had sent me into a frenzy of depression, I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to do anything, I felt useless, I thought Hiccup was dead, and I had only one conversation with him to hold to my name. It was three weeks later that the post came and my father gave me a letter before checking on my mother down at Gothi's Hospital. I opened the letter and began reading:

"Dear Astird,

Y'know that it's rude to assume someone is dead just because you haven't seen or heard from them. For God's sake, I thought you were smart. I have been thinking of you every day, just like I said, and this place is actually great, although I have been told not to tell you much, I can tell you that something amazing is happening.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Hiccup H. Haddock III"

And from that moment on we began conversing though letters, then it turned into texts, to phone calls, then into skype. We haven't met in person since his disappearance but we have spoken. It seems that as I have grown up I have learned what my feelings towards Hiccup are. I really like him too, and I told him this, and he still feels the same, but he says we'll have to wait till we actually see each other before making up our minds and making any decisions. I'm Fine with that.

Author's POV:

Astrid shall ponder on the train for a little while longer, once she gets off and reaches Berk Dragon Academy, someone is there waiting for her, but I wonder what surprise he has.

 **AN/: So tell me what you thought of this little sneak peek at what's to come. I didn't want to have too much in this because all I needed to do was vent an idea/possibility, and I wanted to share it with you.**

 **AN/ 2: Thank you for all your reviews, keep 'em coming, I have read them all (So far) and I have taken on board everything said, I will be applying everything into the story as it develops *winks* Tell me how you want there Berk Dragon Acedemy life to be like, what classes are there and who attends? (Pssst, I don't mind to thrown in easter egg characters that could become consistant guests. What do you think of adding Ben and Gwen Tennyson?)**

 **AN/ 3: What do you all think of Astrid's mother, how did she die? And where has Carrie been all this time?!**

 **Next Chapter: The Arrival.**


	5. The Arrival

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this story, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Chapter Five: The Arrival**

~ It may have taken a while, but Astrid did eventually reach Berk Dragon Academy. She had a feeling the entire way there, that something bad might happen, or she would wake up in her 14-year-old body noticing Hiccup running up to her door and leaving her life.

When she finally got there, it took her a moment to stop being mesmerized by the superiority of the place, it was almost like it was a mansion, on the flagpole at the front of the school had three flags attached to it. One was the flag to signify being a part of the Archipelago, one for showing it was a part of Berk, even if it was a very long train ride, and the third showed a black dragon in a circle with a red tail, it seemed like a very powerful creature, but she could have sworn that the emblem for Duel Dragon and all related products was a white dragon, with huge tusks and icy breath. She simply shrugged it off and thought about asking later.

She walked up to the gates and she met someone she hadn't seen in a while. Ruff, she didn't expect her to get into the school, so being the secretly curious person she is, she waltzed up to her and asked "Hey Ruff, what're you doing here?"

"I go to school here now Astrid." Ruff replied back

"Yeah, I guessed, but I mean, how?" Astrid retorted

"It wasn't that hard. I heard that you were going, and that Heather was coming, and I don't think I would have survived that school if the best players for the female Duel Class team had gone, plus, who would I be friends with?" Ruff had ranted.

"Ruff… I meant what route are you taking here?" Astrid asked

"Ruff is taking the Physical Course, she didn't like the idea of not doing something 'fun' the entire time, the theory subjects she chose were English Language and Philosophy" Heather had said as she made her way over to her friends. "I personally entered on the Fast Track Program, I think that it gives better experience and is an equal of the other courses, and you Astrid?"

"I am entering on the same course. As well as Dragon Duel Class, the four subject I chose to take were Biology, Chemistry, Phycology and Sociology. How about you Heather?" Astrid asked a she gestured for the group to begin moving into the school

"Heather's here? She has to be taking Dragon Duel Class, a babe like her was born for nothing else, the same goes for you Astrid." Steve had stated, interrupting the flow of the conversation to attempt at flirting.

"Oh, hey Steve." Heather spoke, with a very soft voice.

"Hello-o Heather" and that was it, Astrid had shoved Steve into the wall to the left of everyone

"You were saying Heather?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I am taking all the same subjects as you, except where you are taking chemistry and Phycology, I will be taking Theoretical Strategy and Performing." Heather said.

Their conversation had ended as they came across a man with grey stubble, short white hair, black sunglasses, and a lab coat, he then opened his mouth and out came a rather fluent and important sounding voice "Hello their girls, I am Professor Oak, would I be correct in assuming that you are the new students?" He asked, as though worried

Steve had caught up in time to hear the man's name, and the question "Yes sir, we are the new Girls-I mean boys- I mean students." Steve had rambled to the imposing man

"No need to feel worried m'boy, it's just that we have had missing students and we have a rule here 'Nothing commences without the full team' so that rule also applies to the school year, so until everyone has signed in, the semester cannot start, so follow me, I shall take you to the Gramatics room, where we host all important celebrations, meetings and showcase new inventions made in classes such as Systematics, Programming and Robotics Engineering." They looked at the man who they somehow knew the name but just couldn't put their finger on it.

In just a few minutes, they had walked through a big heavy door, that opened automatically once Prof. Oak had scanned his hand saying "Once the year has started, you will have to get your handprint scanned into the system, so that you can access the areas provided for you. Some areas are locked-on to specific individuals." To which Steve/Snotlout had asked "So who can access the entire complex?" and the Professor was very vague in his answer "As far as I am aware, only four individuals have access to the entire place, I am one of them, but even I have to ask for access to certain areas." And that was it, the doors were open and the group walked into an extremely spacious room, that had a stand in the middle, seat surrounding the entire thing, and there was a score board right in the center with the wording {4,995/5,000}, they were shown to their seats, it was in an aisle that Tuff, Fishlegs, Gwen, Barbra and Selena were sitting.

Once they had sat in their seats, a little arm had extended from their chairs and a tiny hologram pad appeared, requesting them to sign in. They all had done so, and with that the score board in the air had changed with a loud *Bleep* to become {4,999/5,000} the professor had made sure that they had no further questions and made his way down the steps, once he had gotten to the bottom, a platform had raised itself from out of the ground and had placed him onto the stage before melting back to the floor, replacing its position.

"Now, I can see that everyone is here, and I am glad that so many of you have decided to join us this year; for those that are returning, I hope to see great improvement from all of you, and if this is your final year with us, know that there is staff here that are more than happy to help in any way they can, and I hope for you all to also know that for the first three weeks of term, Dragon Duel Class will not be in session." The professor had to wait a second as an uproar of students begun shouting their distaste in this news. "The reason for this, is because Coach Amane, Jorgenson, and Frost, are training a new recruit, so that there can be more classes open to you all. In the meantime, it has been open to all students, that you can all test the beta for the Duel Dragon Simulation Dome, the designer and creator wishes to know what people think of it, but he is only accepting the first 1,000 applicants, the sign-up sheets will appear on your Holo-pad at eight, tonight." He had to wait for a second, a smile plastered across his face as the entire student body began cheering, all for the new recruits, mainly because they did not understand what was happening. "Lessons will start tomorrow at ten, your lodgings have not differed from where they were last year, your roommates will not have changed either. Unless you forward a room-mate transfer document." He was again interrupted by the scoreboard making an even louder *Honk* noise and reading {5,000/5,000} and he looked at the board and then looked over the seat, right by the doors, at the end of the aisle with the new students he had seated earlier. "It's so good for you to finally join us!" He had shouted, and everyone looked to where he was aiming towards, those that couldn't see were soon helped as a visual image of the person appeared on the screen.

"Hiccup." Astrid had said in disbelief. Turning to her right, she saw that everyone else in the aisle was also looking at the ghost. Except it was disbelief plastered on their faces. She would give it to them, he had changed, and did become what looks like a hunk.

"Y-yeah, hey Oak, I didn't mean to be so late, I was out testing the new models." Hiccup had said. As you can expect this caused whispers to be generated all over the room.

"That's fine, when is the demonstration of the Duel Dragon Simulation Dome to be taken place?" Oak had asked.

"I was hoping to take a volunteer from the Fast Track course around five for around half an hour, anyone who wishes can come and watch. There will be three sign-up sheets by the viewing window at that time, so that you can come, look what is happening, then sign the sheet, I chose to do this so that everyone would know what they're signing up for. After the half an hour is over, the sheets will be closed. And the sign-up sheet will be sent to everyone's individual Holopads. I am hoping to have around 200 from each year, so 600, but an additional 200 spaces will be available during the half an hour demonstration." Hiccup had stated, the entire populace of the room heard due to a microphone appearing from out of the floor and then returning.

The visual image of Hiccup wearing all leather and his floppy brown hair had then transitioned to Professor Oak again.

"So there you have it. Dr Haddock has officially announced it, today at five, him and a volunteer from our third year will be doing a demonstration with the creator himself, a sign-up sheet will be outside for half an hour, in this time 200 spaces will be available. Then at eight, the sign-up sheet will appear on your Holopad, where only 600 spaces are available. I apologies for saying 1,000 earlier. It was merely an estimate. Now you all may leave and go to your lodgings except for first years. You stay here."

And with that the entire hall emptied out, and the first years were all called to the front, all 920 of them.

On the way down Steve had thought that he would talk to his cousin.

"Hey Hiccup, what the hell happened to you? You leave for three years, only to return knowing the founder of Duel Dragon, and being some doctor, and testing some Simulation thing?!" Steve had shouted

"Hey, nice to meet you too Snotlout, I didn't just leave, the school knew, my family knew, that includes your dad. My work knew as well. There was no need to worry about anyone or anything, it's not like anyone worried about me, and those that did had contacted me. Like Heather, Fishlegs and Astrid had done." Hiccup had returned to Snotlout.

"Snotlout? Did you just call Steve: Snotlout? Hey sis, that's hilarious, we should call him that too. Infact" Tuff had gotten a very devil-like smile on his face and shouted to anyone that could hear "Everyone! Steve Jorgenson is to be called Snotlout Jorgenson for the remainder of his days!" he was hushed by Heather as Professor Oak had something to announce to everyone.

"Greetings all first years. My name is Professor Oak, I am-was the head designer and mechanic of Duel Dragon, but once the head of the Dragon Master Program, had closed the program down in order to focus on the education of all future members of society, you. I had spent three years with the young man, and had come to the realization that I had found more pleasure in teaching and interacting with the young man, more than I did working on the next big thing. So I had transferred to be both Headmaster, something I had been for the past eight years, but I also became a teacher here now and only overlook all products. Now that you know a little about me, let me tell you what will happen. There are six terms, including one week off between each one. If you all come up to the front, place your hand against the scanner and you will be giving your Duel Device. I will explain what it does and what it is in a second. Dr Haddock can you come here a minute."

As Hiccup went to speak with Prof. Oak, everyone else had went to the nearest Digicube which were scattered around the place, scanned their hand prints and given to them was a plain watch that showed no time, or displayed anything. It merely had a projection lens on each of the corners, and one in the middle, a mic on the bottom, a camera in the top-center and button to turn it on the side. Once everyone had gotten theirs on (Fishlegs had a bit of trouble getting his one on, until Heather had helped readjust his strap after she saw he was getting flustered and embarrassed.

"Now that you all have received your Duel Device, once you have turned them on, your schedules and lodging placement will be displayed, as you all know upon applying for this academy that it is an on-sight learning facility. You will also have several information manuals about the school, subjects, the different facilities and devices that will be used that are also default saved into the hard drive of each and every one. Once you get to your lodgings, you will have to scan your hand onto your privately shared Holoscreen and you will be able to customize the look of your holowatch and alter the different apps and information that is stored in it. You can also set different voice commands to activate certain aspects of your Duel Device. Remember that the Duel Dragon Simulation Dome demonstration is at five today. Doctor Haddock, if you don't mind showing the students how to use one of your inventions?" Professor Oak asked.

"Sure" He walked up next to the professor "Place your Duel Device to be in a neutral position close to your mouth and simply tell it the only verbal command it has in its system till you get back to your lodgings 'Visual Map!'" Everyone was amazed as a holographic map version of the entire complex with a red dot blinking in the middle of the location labelled 'Gramatics' "Use this to find your lodgings, they will be blinking a blue colour 'Destination: First Year lodgings'" and with that the map zoomed out, and a green pathway was shown directing Hiccup from the Gramatics Room to the First Year Lodgings, which blinked with a blue dot. "The closer you get to your destination, the more detailed the visual will be, such as you can see numbers of lodgings, and tiny black bleeps would be others in the area. I hope this has helped. I hope to see you all at five." Hiccup jumped down from the platform and made his way over to the group of people he was familiar with "Hey guys, I thought I'd tell you who you're sharing rooms with since I helped plan it all out. Fabian, you're with me. Steve, you're with Tuff. Astrid, you're with Ruff and Heather you are with Barbra. If you follow me, I'll show you to your new houses for the next 6 terms."

 **AN: So tell me what do you think of Berk Dragon Academy so far? I know I haven't really gone into detail about the classes or such, but imagine that this place is insanely huge. Has more classes than it cares to put on its register and has more secrets than it can handle.**

 **AN/2: Do you think I gave Hiccup a pretty big role in the whole development of most of the tech that the first years have?**

 **AN/3: Carrie will be returning to the story, but not until a certain development has been made. For Astrid's mother, there will be a poll about it on my profile, so go check it out.**

 **AN/4: Remember to R &R**

 **Next Chapter: Duel Dome Simulation.**


	6. Duel Dome Simulation

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will not be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Chapter six: Duel Dome Simulation**

"So Hiccup, tell me, how long will it take before we actually 'get close' to our rooms?" Asked Tuff. Hiccup had briefly turned his head to listen to what the blonde boy wanted to know but simply brushed it off. They had been asking for the past thirteen minutes.

"I have told you before Tuff. If you checked your Duel Device, you would see that we will be there in approximately twelve minutes. Are there any other questions, preferably about your stay here?" Hiccup asked in the general direction of Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather.

"Well actually, I was wondering what do our rooms look like, and how many can actually fit? I mean, I know there's only two to a room, but seriously…" Heather asked, a slight tint of red the entire time.

"That is a good enough question. The answer is rather simple. The rooms are relatable to a five star hotel room, with the accommodations that it would come with, room service, cable television, refilled mini-fridge, holoscreen's, wifi, tech-com, and a closet that can store up to 600 items of clothing. There are two beds, if you are in bed or not, the sheets will be sucjed under your bed and replaced with new ones, the new sheets straighten themselves out and even tuck in, so that your beds are ready and clean, while this is happening, if the temperature outside the room is hot, the ac will automatically turn on, as well as your ceiling fan, this is all to circulate a nice cool temperature for you to return to. There are lamps nexts to both beds, there is a switch that can be turned for three settings, 1) Reading lamp 2) General light and 3) Lost object, to help you find something you may have dropped in the dark. Does that answer your question Heather?" Hiccup rhetorically asked.

"er-Yeah, yes it does." Heather asked with an incredulous look

"It kind of sounds like you've got the entire thing mapped out in your head, Hiccup." Fishlegs said in amazement.

"It does, why is that Hiccup?" Asked Astrid

"Probably because he's spent so much time with his head hovering close to Professor Oak's assho-"

"Snotlout!" shouted Hiccup "I know about the layout because I was one of the main designers of the academy. If there is a building here that was built before 2012, then I didn't design it. Which means that a sixth of the complex has got nothing to do with me, the remaining 5/6ths I designed and even helped build, I'm even working on the next sector, which should allow for more students and another year to be added to the academies academic structure." Hiccup said as he began trailing off in thought, to which he was pulled out of immediately

"Hiccup!"

"Wha-what Tuff?"

"We're there" He said in glee. Hiccup looked to his Duel Device and saw that it read the exact same thing that Tuff had just said. They were at the location.

"If we're there. Then where are the rooms?!" asked a shouting Snotlout, as even though he had a lack of intelligence, even he could see when there was a clear plain when there should be some kind of sign of a building.

"It's simple." Hiccup walked up to the edge of the deserted area, and stepped on what seemed to be a pedal on the ground that glowed blue the second his foot made contact with it, then a little screen appeared in front of Hiccup, he took a few steps back so that the others could see the device.

"All residence are to scan their hands so that they may be permitted access to the lodgings of block 43." The screen had vocalized, and once the sounds had finished emanating from the device, the screen had shrunken to the size of a hand-scanner.

"Look, we all know that I have been waiting the most patiently, I think I should go first." Stated Tuff

"I think I should, the designer is my cousin." Retorted Snotlout

"I think we should since we're twins!" shouted Ruff. They all seemed to ignore the fact that Astrid had walked up to the device, and scanned her hand, the voice from the device had gather the attention of all

"Astrid Hofferson, Course route- Fast Track Program, Duel Board Speciality: The Nadder model. Room partner Sophie "Ruff" Thortson."

"Good, now Ruff, in order for Astrid and you to enter, you have to scan your hands." Hiccup said.

Ruff had jumped away form the fighting animals and steadily put her arm out in front of her and delicately placed it onto the machine.

"Sophie "Ruff" Thortson, Course route- Physical Course, Duel Board Speciality: Stinglash model. Room partner Astrid Hofferson. Residence of Block 43, apartment 04 have scanned valid prints, you may enter."

Both Ruff and Astrid looked to Hiccup in a confused manner, but he simply inclined his head in the direction of the empty space, so they walked over to the empty area, and stepped forward, and they found themselves looking at a row of 5 condos, connected through the use of being directly next to each other.

"What happened to my sister?!" Asked Tuff in a panicked voice

"She is now looking at her apartment, if you scan your hand you'll be able to see yours too." Giccup replied.

So Tuff walked up to the scanner and placed his hand on it.

"Fred "Tuff" Thortson, Course route- Physical Couse, Duel Board Specialty: Stinglash model. Room partner Steve "Snotlout" Jorgenson." It seemed that Snotlout had gotten the idea and before Hiccup could tell him to scan his hand he was already there with his hand against the machine.

"Steve 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, Course route- Physical Course, Duel Board Specialty: Nightmare. Room partner Fred 'Tuff' Thortson. Residence of Block 43, apartment 02 have scanned valid prints, you may enter.""

"Go ahead."

The two then walked through the invisible space and found themselves staring at the compartments, one of the doors were open and out came Ruff. "Hey bro, better get to your room and call dibs on one of the beds, the rooms are so cool!" She shouted before going back to look at the room.

"Okay so your next Heather, Barbra. All you have to do is-"

"We got it Hiccup, you don't have to explain everything" Heather said as she winked at him before scanning her hand

"Heather Rogue, Course route- Fast track program, Board Specialty: The Nadder Model, Room partner Barbra Gordon"

"Barbra Gordon, Course route- Theory Course, Board Specialty: The Bat Model, room partner Heather Rogue, Residence of Block 43, apartment 03 have scanned valid prints, you may enter."

And with that the two walked through, and quickly came to terms with what they saw and immediately went to apartment labelled 03.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, "are you ready dude?" he wasn't expecting a verbal reply, and so they both touched the device together.

"Fabian 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, Course route- Theory Course, Board Specialty: Boulder model. Room partner Doctor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Doctor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Course route- Fast track program, Board Specialty: Universal. Room partner Fabian 'Fishlegs' Ingerman. Residence of Block 43, apartment 01 have scanned valid prints, you may enter."

They both walked through the invisible wall, blue enwrapping their beings, and the sight that met them allowed Fishlegs to faint.

"Hey Hiccup, is he okay?!" Shouted Heather from her apartment.

"He's fine. The excitement probably got to him." Hiccup had tapped his Duel Device, and a few icons appears and before anyone even knew it, two slabs on the floor had floated out of their positions, two metallic arms sprouting from the underside of the slabs, and a tiny cannon emerging from the top.

"Voice command: Levitation beam, level 2, to follow location chip in block 43 apartment 01." Hiccup had shouted to the droids, and a blue beam was sent out from the tiny cannons to hit Fishlegs and levitated him 3ft off the ground, and began taking him to the apartment, while this was happening the remaining residence of block 43 were watching in astonishment.

"You can control the earth?! Wow dude… You're even cooler than Loki" Ruff stated with a dreamy look in her eye

"Huh? No, I simply used the slab-droid units that are in the ground to levitate Fishlegs while I get help. Nurse Gothi, Fabian Ingerman of block 43 is in need of your help, he had fainted, so I want you to check him over, make sure that there is no lingering damage to him." There was a slight beeping sound and two more slabs had levitated out of the ground and through the hole, out came an elderly woman with a hunched back, she looked to be about 3"4ft and used a staff to help her walk, she had a first aid apron and wore three sets of duel Devices, all different colours. She began walking in the direction of the floating droids levitating Fishlegs to the room. The two droids that had escaped the earth to allow Gothi entry had returned to their place and allowed Hiccup to walk into his room.

~Half four~

*Knock, knock, knock*

A groaning sound could be heard and a loud of shuffling, Fishlegs had long recovered and was just feeling slightly dizzy from the experience, he had already done as Oak had instructed and had even tested and catalogued most of the rooms functions, and had to interrupt Hiccup to ask a few questions. Hiccup was working on some kind of handle for something, but Fishlegs knew that they weren't close enough yet to ask about a new project he's working on. Especially since he works for Duel Dragon. He opened the door to an android with a camera and mic.

"Errr…. Hello?"

"Greetings master Fabian, is Doctor Haddock around?" Asked the android.

"Yeah sure, he is sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom."

The android had asked politely for Fabian to get out of the way and floated over to the bedside to where Hiccup was sitting. "Greetings Doctor Haddock."

"Oh hello droid 382, how can I help you?" Asked Hiccup

"Your volunteer for the Duel Dome Simulation has arrived, ready for the two of you to arrive on site and begin the demonstration."

"Aww gee, I completely forgot, where is the the volunteer?"

"He is waiting outside the invisi-entry."

"Okay, give me a second, I just need to get something."

"Yes Doctor Haddock" Droid 382 left the room. Hiccup picked something up and began following, but when he got to the door he stopped. "Hey Fishlegs, wanna come?"

"Me?"

"Do you know anyone else called Fishlegs?"

"No?"

"Then come on!"

~Outside the invisi-entry~

"Hey, sorry for the wait, I lost track of time"

"It's okay, I haven't been here long."

"Well I'm Doctor Haddock, and this is my assistant Mr. Ingerman." Hiccup said, making fishlegs stutter in shock then straightened his posture in pride.

"My name is Dagur, and I am the volunteer for the Duel Dome Simulation demonstration… what will I be doing?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

~Duel Dome Simulation sight. Time: 4:42~

"Okay, in about eighteen minutes' students may come and observe us through the viewing screen up there" Hiccup says pointing to a wide window directly in the center of the dome. "Do not allow this to distract you. Okay so we will be demonstrating three different models that I have created. We will be demonstrating the Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle and a Whispering Death. We will be having a battle royale here in the dome. The dome should create allow us to be in any environment whilst playing. Our Duel Boards will not visually look like the usual Duel Board; the simulation dome will give them the visual look of an actual dragon. I have also programmed personality into the duel boards so that when the simulation takes visual affect, they will seem real. Are there any questions?"

"Yes. What kind of battle royale, and what do out duel boards look like?" Asked Dagur

"The rules will be just like a normal Duel Class match, with the exception that there will be two opponents instead of the usual one. There will be weapons in the middle of the platforms, except that they will look like tiny capsules. To activate them you have to insert them into a Dragon Timer, they will then be simulated with artificial plasma material so that they can be used. By using this method, it enforces the rule of one weapon per person. As to answer the question on your dragons. They look like this." Hiccup then bent down, pressed a button on the side of his boot, and three cubes had been deposited into gloved hands (Hiccup was now wearing a usual Duel Class uniform with Berk Dragon Academy emblem on the back, the same goes for the other two) and threw two cubes to the Fishlegs and Dagur. "I have no idea who had what, so just place the cubes into the sole of your best footed-boot and then just kick your leg into the air and the duel board should appear." Hiccup said, lifting his leg and kicking the nothingness in front of him. And out came a chopper styled duel board, with flames, horns, eyes, a mouth, that're attached to a head, that has along neck that leads to the main body, two wings come out on either side, with orange glowing underwings making a humming sound with claws at the end. "looks like I got myself a Monstrous Nightmare" Hiccup said flipping the machine so that it was upright and sat on it, revving one of its horns, and then looking to the others.

Fishlegs had kicked the air and out came an underbone styled duel board, that had a heafty build with tiny wings that did not glow any colour, this duel board had four float components at the bottom of the machine. A boulder styled head with house elf styled eyes, and huge whale of a mouth. "Looks like you got the Gronkle, Fishlegs"

"Reminds me a lot like my Boulder model back at home"

"That's because I based the design from some of Duel Dragons older models, and more successful ones." Hiccup said, then the two looked to Dagur who seemed to be standing on the duel board, the end of the tail-like platform twisting in a complete circle, and th face matching the Gronkles, with the exception of looking more suburban. "And I got the Whispering Death." Dagur said with glee "I like the fact that you can ride it like a normal skate board, but it looks so much cooler, where is its float components?" Asked dagur

"They're in the spikes closer to the head and tail, the middle section, which you are standing on, has only two."

"Then why does it have wings?"

"For the simulation to work effectively."

"Hey Hiccup, it's 5 O'clock." Fishlegs said, kicking the Gronkle into the air, the fluttering of an engine could be heard.

"Then let's get this simulation on the road."

And with that the three of them had flown into the air, Hiccup had shouted "Voice Command: Duel Dome Simulation- Online, Duel Board key code- Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, Whispering Death, Location code: Legacy field. Grid: Duel Class Platform Battle Royale!"

"Let the demonstration. Begin."

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: Something big is coming to Berk Dragon Academy, do you think you're ready?**

 **Next Chapter: City Search**


	7. City Search

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **AN: There are now two polls available on my profile, so go check 'em out. Also PM me if you are looking to be a beta for either of my stories.**

 **Chapter seven: City Search**

 **Neutral POV:**

"That went rather well Hiccup. The entire 200 spaces available at the demonstration were filled up within twenty minutes, and since the release of the sign-up sheet, there have been 522 spaces occupied. That's a total of 722 students that wish to participate in your experiment." Professor Oak said.

"That sounds all good when you say it like that, but the demonstration had to be cut early…" Hiccup said, remorse in his voice

"Yes, what happened in there is rather unfortunate, when will mister Ingerman be released from the schools on-site medical center?" Asked the professor

"Sometime tomorrow, he suffered nowhere near the kind of damage Dagur experienced. I feel that I may need to check the programing of the dome, because a malfunction like that could have done so much more than just wound students, it could have been deadly. I can't have that on my conscience." Hiccup said.

"Then let me have a look at it, maybe I can see a problem. You're a student now Hiccup, go enjoy school life. I know you haven't the past three years, because I took that from you…" Oak said

"You didn't take it from me doc, you merely enabled me to reach my potential, and that's exactly what I've done. But I will go back to my room, see you later Oak!" Hiccup said running out of the lab

"He reminds me so much of my grandson sometimes… What was his name again?" The professor asked as he walked towards the location of the Duel Dome Simulation.

 **Astrid's POV:**

It has been two years since my mothers death. We are still unaware of the circumstances of which brought her to her untimely death, but it was not in vain. I began treating my bod more than just a tool to live out my life, to learn and compete in Duel Class, I began treating my body as a temple. I had learnt three different types of fighting, I had learned how to create my own weapons, and I had begun learning the ways of criminal phycology and detective abilities. Forensics? Simple, I would sneak into the forensics lab at the nearest police station. I don't murk around the city. I trudge, I stalk, I crawl. I am trying to catch criminals. They will not obey me if I am wearing bright, girly colours, so I choose to wear a disguise. I wear a dark blue Duel Class helmet, that has been modified. The bright yellow lens' contain an inferred and x-ray scanner, the ear piece contains a com-link interferer, the mouth guard contains an air purifier and also keeps my entire face hidden. I wear dark blue armor all over. Leather in some areas, carbon fiber in others, my emblem? The silhouette of a Nadder's head. Don't say anything, but for my weapon I use a Duel Dragon Timer, it's an older model of course, my one shoots energy spikes, if coming into contact with a living creature they are paralyzed for a maximum of ten minutes. I have two Dragon Timers on each wrist, for maximum lethality. I have eccentric magnets on the bottom of my boot that are on direct link to a balancer in the suit, which means that if I am off balance my boots will automatically connect to whatever surface I am near, perfect for jumping and crawling up the sides of buildings and airshafts.

Neutral POV:

A muffled scream could be heard from the perch that the dark blue vigilante was resting upon. The bright yello eyes squinting before jumping high into the air, spinning, creating a slight updraft before slamming into a muscled man, who looked to be around 22-23, who had his hands on a woman's breasts. The man was now on the floor with a broken wrist, and the feminine vigilante bent down looking at him with piercing yellow eyes

"Wh-who are you?!" Shouted the man.

The figure then bent down a little further and opned her mouth, and out came a voice that sounded like a beautiful angels voice but also sounded gritty. "I am the Nadder. Fear me. Fear the dark!" She shouted, then she jumped into the air and swung her arm down in the man's general direction, hitting his left arm and chest. "That should keep you down for a while" Turning to the woman "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, th-th-thank you, Nadder."

"Don't thank me, I'm doing my job."

"And what kind of job is that?" Asked a dark, growling voice from above them. Looking up they could see a dark figure with a cape peering down at them with green emerald eyes. Claws from the figures hands and feet allowing grip on the side of the building.

"Who are you?" Asked Nadder

"Me?" The figure then let go of the wall and decended down, the cape spreading out to look like a dark creature you would see from a nightmare. From this angle, Nadder could see that the figure had two black utility belts going from each shoulder to the hip on the opposite side. His boots had retractable claws, and had compartments, he had gauntelets htat looked to have compartments but could also be used as armor, his mask was just a cowl that covered his entire face, and she could see that the material around the mouth moved with his mouth earlier. He also had a belt wrapped around his waist, all the belts seemed to have comparments for all different things. His emblem is that of a black dragon with fading teeth. His cowl had weird flopping ears too. That was all Nadder had time to look at as the figure had reached the floor, its cape turning back into a flimsy material and falling behind him, almost shrinking in size and durability.

"Are you not going to answer my question?" Asked the caped figure in it's growl of a voice.

"You are free to go miss." Nadder said before pouncing into the air and landing elegantly on the roof top of a building close by. She began walking forward to then get stopped by the caped figure from before.

"Answer my question. Now!" Ordered the man

"Only if you answer one of mine!" Retorted Nadder

"fine." The figure replied.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Nightfury. Gaurdian of Berk Capital for the past three years. Now tell me, what is your name, and is this your job." Nightfury said

"I am the Nadder. I have been a masked hero for the past two years, and yes. This is my job." Nadder replied to Nightfury.

"I can tell by your attitude that you are not yet an adult. The use of dark colouring suggests that something dark happened to you. So now you see justice be dealt in the same way. Your use of a meta-suit allows me to come to the conclusion that you do not contain any biological powers, meaning you are more of a threat interlectually than you are physically. Your use of name suggests that you have a strong connection with Duel Class competitions, probably to help remind you of the reason you are doing this. Which means that the something bad happening to you comes from someone close to you that used a Nadder. Since Nadder's are statistically used more by women, I will assume it was either something bad happening to either your mother… or sister" a slight shudder could be seen from Nadder. "So it was your mother. You still dish out justice which means that you do not know of the condition of her death. Interesting." Nightfury had stated in a continuous growl of a voice.

"You can tell all of that by the way I look?" Nadder said, crossing her arms.

"You are telling me that I am correct by your use of covering your body with your arms, which suggests closing off yourself from everyone, and also your defensive tone. I am more experienced at this than you are. I have found that by putting emotions in the way, people die, people get hurt." Nightfury stated before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Maybe you can teach me, help me to enforce justice without the hinderance of my emotions." Nadder asked of Nightfury.

"I may be able to comply with that… But your going to have to prove yourself." Nightfury said.

"And how do you expect I do that?" Asked Nadder in a sarcastic tone.

"There is a robbery down on 34th, Villain known as Jiro seems to be the leader of this. Jiro is known for his meta ability of pyrokenesis. He usually surrounds himself by two to three gaurds. You are to take them out." Nightfury said before lifting into the air and jumping onto a black skateboard type Duel Board "Coming?"

"You bet." Nadder replied as she spun into the air, a Nadder duel board producing from her boots. "Let's go."

The two then flew to the location, Nightfury had stopped the two of them before indicating to just observation, scoop out the area, make sure that the risk of civilian casualty is low, and to ensure that the risk of damage to themselves was minimal at most. Once they had agreed that they were entering a safe battle, they had retracted their duel board and glided and pounced on the henchmen. There were only two.

"Two down. One to go." Nadder said cockily before aiming her spine shot at Jiro.

Jiro had turned around and looked at Nadder with vast curiosity, then looking to Nightfury who had just flipped off the back of his last henchmen to stand next to Nadder, standing straight, with his stoic expression in place. "'Fury, I wasn't expecting you to take on a protégé, but we both know how this is going to go down. I will burn her, then you will take me down, I go to jail, and I bust out again in a few weeks. We're been playing this game for months, you should learn by now to just leave me alone." Jiro stated.

"Good luck with that. I don't take kindly to members of society that have no regard for the safety of others." Nightfury sprung into the air and lifted his cape, turning it into a solid object, and threw six shere shaped pellets towards Jiro. Jiro had then jumped out out of the way but was then pinned to the wall by Nadder's spine shot, parylising him, and then the bang of the pellets could be heard and a luminous blue goo came shooting out attaching themselves to Jiro body, covering everything but his stubble face.

"Whoa, what was that?" Nadder asked in amazement

"Instant solid foam, it should melt back into a liquid and evaporate itself into the atmosphere when the cops get here. Let's go!" Ordered Nightfury as he duel boarded himself into the air and Nadder soon followed.

"That was fun." Nadder said.

"Stop acting like a child." Nightfury destested.

"I can't. I don't know how to detach my emotions on the job remember."

"You will. Be on top of the Mirror Mount building this Tuesday at 9. Your first lesson will begin." Nightfury stated before disappearing into the black and foggy background.

"Great. I got myself another lesson. I just seem to be rolling in the educational side of things… Yay(!)"

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: Bet you wasn't expecting that! Okay, so now with two vigilantes patrolling the streets of Berk, how can this impact their personal lives?**

 **AN/2: Nightfury and Nadder are two very skilled masked vigilantes, since I have two other people in this story I may also hint at other countries that have their own vigilates (Barbra- Batgirl, Robin & Batman. Gwen- Spiderman). For the main villain I was thinking of setting Dagur up, then later bring General Alvin into the mix, by the end of this story there will be a group of masked vigilantes, prepared to guard the archipelago, what do you think of that? Either PM or state in a Review :3**

 **Next Chapter: 1** **st** **Day of School**


	8. 1st Day of School

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will not be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Chapter eight: 1** **st** **Day of School**

"Welcome Class, to B2 Science, I will be your teacher, Professor Oak, but I'd prefer it if you called me 'Oak' or 'Professor' as I have been told I hardly respond to the two words together, ironic, I know. Now those of you that had read the educational manual and had knowledge of what you would be doing this term in biology would have hopefully done minimal research. Those that didn't, do not fret as I will be telling you that now." Professor Oak had announced to his class.

In the classroom, the students that you would know about are the following Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Heather Rogue, Fighlegs Ingerman, Barbra Gordon and Gwen Stacey. The class is made up of 40 pupils, so you can imagine the amount of staffing the academy employs.

"Now, the world contain millions, maybe even a billion different sub-species of different animals. People day that we are merely a sub-species of an ape, do you all agree?" The professor asked the class, to which a rather beefy and muscly arm jammed into the air "Yes, mister Ingerman?"

Fishlegs rises from his seat "I believe that, that can only be a half true statement sir, because evolution is rather complicated structure and topic, by going how it can work, I would say that evolution is merely another use of adaption, just over a long period of time, and majorly affects the entire species, of course if the evolution is simply location based, then the species will eventually evolve into a sub-species of it's origins, meaning that even if we did evolve from an ape, we may have evolved enough from the ape that we are no longer a sub-species but are, instead, an entirely knew species. I mean, just look at what we have achived, an ape could not achive that." Fishlegs stated before returning to his seat, leaving the remainder of the class in shock, other than Hiccup and the Professor who were smirking at Fishlegs.

"That is completely right, mister Ingerman. We are a new species, now this term is going to be completely on something that you will only learn here in this academy. Ladies and Gentlemen of Berk Dragon Academy B2 Science, we will be creating and expanding on our very own new species called Juti!" Professor Oak shouted to the entire class, giving a small minority that haven't read a newspaper or seen an article on the topic in the past two years. "Now, for those of you that are confused, a Juti is a digital creature that can be manipulated by the master, this can help learn how an organism adapts and learns, how it evolves and even communicates. The thing that makes our version of this special, is because due to technology advancements made by the Dragon Master program, we area able to create a solid-virtual Juti. Meaning that we can actually hold them, tech them, feed them and observe. The thing that makes a Juti so incredibly interesting is that they grow rapidly, the designer and I have estimated that the average growth acceleration rate is 3:5, meaning that for every year and four months, they age 1,095 days, allowing mass amount of evolutional observation. For this experiment to work, you will all be teamed up with a single partner, and with that partner, you will first create your Juti using the selection of tools handed to you, once you have created a digital body, you will then come to me, so that I may place the digital programing, or soul, if you will, into the body, and once the class has their own fully awoken Juti, we will then proceed to the Visual Contruction Chamber, where we will allow the Juti to be given a robot body, that will be laced with special devices that allow it to have its form you created for it, then we will begin the process of observation. Your Juti will be your eternal partner for the year, so make sure you don't give it any physical traits that may hinder your preference to observe."

Each and every individual in the class had all given each other quizzical looks, except Hiccup, who simply lifted his head from his desk to glance around the room, just like he had grown into the habit of all those years ago.

"The team will be as such. Heather, will be with Martha. Fabian, you will be with Hiccup. Astrid, you are to team up with, miss Heline, when she returns from her off-campus excursion. Barbra Gordon, with miss Stacey…" and the list went on, then everyone reagranged their seating pattern to match that to be with their partners, of course Hiccup and Fishlegs were right next to the huge open window, slap bang in the centre. Astrid was sitting behind the duo, hoping that they could help her design her Juti since her partner was absent.

It took around twenty minutes but everyone eventually had created their Juti's body on holoscreen's generated from the desk's. They had also placed the digital programming into the body's leaving their screens with a sleeping creature. Professor oak then passed around a cable, the cable was to be linked to each partner's duel device, and then upload the Juti into the duel device for later use. After they had done so they had all stood up and left for the VC Chamber.

"This class is where the magic happens. There are three available cubicles, to use them is rather easy. I will use my own Juti information to show you how the process works." The professor then walked up to a cubicle, kept the curtain open, and scanned his hand print, allowing a holoscreen to be generated, then the professor connected a cable leading from his duel device to the holoscreen port, a file appeared on the screen asking for which file is to be accessed "Voice Command: Transfer file titled "Juti Generator sequence- Fortify" and with that a file appeared on the screen, the professor then double tapped the icon and on the screen was a scale model of a Juti, goblin type, around a foot tall with red eyes, completely wearing knight armor holding a blunt javelin with a flag that had the schools emblem etched onto it. The professor then opened up an app titled "Portal Sequece-2" and a portal appeared on screen, the professor then held down his hand onto the Juti with the label above Fortify and threw it into the portal, and without a second wasted, a machine began whirring and beeping, and in the chamber next to the professor, a solid, metal ball, with glowing circuitry patterns all over it, was constructed and it began flying in mid-air, then as if it was waiting for everyone to take into account what they had just seen, skin type material seemed to melt onto the creature, giving it a green rubbery complexion, two large teeth extruding from its bottom jaw, red eyes looking deadpan, and its tiny stubs for legs growing toes. Once that process had begun, mechanical arms came branching down, holding pieces of shiny silver armor, and the same happened at the bottom, once the armor pieces had attached themselves to the Juti, they had made a clipping sound, and the arms disappeared back into the roof and floor of the chamber, the window of the containment chamber then vanished from view, and the Juti walked forward, and halted its pace. A hole had opened in the ground and out spread a poll, with a flag, and it had fell into the awaiting hand of the Juti. Oak pointed his duel device in the Juti's direction and opened up a memory file, which was empty, placed his hand on his screen and clicked on another icon on the Juti Generator Sequence- Fortify file, which showed different methods of programming and then picked it up and walked over to the flag wielding Juti, and placed the file into the open memory bank, then a file saying 'Memory transfer' was opened and showed a progress bar

"As you can see, the programing that is defaulted to every Juti made in school, once the programming has finished transferring it will then ask me to create a password and scan my hand print. This is so that no one else may access the memory files of your Juti, and to also allow you to be its master." He was momentarily interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the Juti.

{Programming installation completed- Enter password- Hand Print Security Tag required}

The Professor then covered up his password and scanned his print.

"Fortify is under the command of Professor Oak of Berk Dragon Academy." And with that Fortify was born.

"Now it is up to all of you to create your very own Juti. The only difference between what I did and what you will do, is that you will be scanning two hands, and the two of you will agree on the password, so that neither forget. As there are only three chambers, you will all have to wait in line, double file please." The professor said as he moved himself and Fortify to the side.

~Bell rings~

"Sorry class, it seems that our time has come to an end, but we will be continuing this on Friday, when I next have you. It's not that long of a wait. It's only… Thursday, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow then" The Professor said with a smirk and said goodbye to every student as they left but stopped Hiccup and Fishlegs, the last two to leave. "Sorry to stop you two, but I was wondering, Hiccup, you have already got your own Juti, how have the two of you made your one?" Fishlegs answered this.

"We had chosen to use a basis made off our time in the Duel Dome Simulation, we agreed before I got discharged this morning that the two of us will work on a method to stop or at least reduce the damage done to someone if an event like that happened to occur again. So we had designed our Juti upon such. Wait you have your own Juti Hiccup?"

"I do, I'll show you him later." Hiccup said to Fishlegs then the two turned to Oak

"That is marvelous reasoning, I can't wait to see how the two of you plan to use this new Juti, and I can't wait to see it. Now hurry now, you have another lesson nexct, am I correct?" The professor asked.

"Well actually we both have free period and were planning on spending it over at the dome, hoping to fix the issue. Say, I know we will be doing it tomorrow, but could we create our Juti now?" Asked Hiccup

"Well… I guess I can let the two of you do so, I mean, only because it will help you're your fixing of the Dome and because you helped create this machine Hiccup."

"Yeah, I hope to apply the tech used in the chambers to be applied to the Dome, I hope to actually create the dragons, other than use Duel Board skeletal structures and then allow the Dome's ability to create an almost realistic looking and feeling skin for the robotic duel boards… But the Juti technology is just too advanced to be placed in such a large quarantined aread, even if the area is controlled." Hiccup said, walking with Fishlegs over to the machine, drifting off in thought.

"Let's do this, Hiccup" Fishlegs said to Hiccup as he connected his duel device to the holoscreen port.

~Block 43, Apartment 04~

Astrid had just walked in the door and flopped onto her bed, even though it was a fun lesson, she didn't see the whole point of creating a Juti. She didn't see how that could be related to any exam, or if there would even be an exam

"Mental note- Ask about B2 exam questions" Astrid said to herself. She then sat up and looked around her room, she had only been there a day and she already felt exhausted. It was probably due to her little exercise last night. She had run into Nightfury, who agreed to teach her. Something she was rather happy about, she got back to her room and imidiately used the holoscreen in the room to research Nightfury, she couldn't risk anyone checking her duel device and knowing she had personally researched him, instead by using the holoscreen she allows anyone trying to track anyone searching the name get stumped by the fact that the track would register as 'Berk Dragon Academy' because of the open net that the school has.

All that she had on the guy was that he had been at the job for a while, he is dark, scary and rather legendary. At first he was wanted for the cops for being a vigilante, until they realized that nothing he was doing was actually wrong, and that he was within the law, he had 'powers' that allowed him to take down the different types of criminal in Berk Capital, and had even taken down a few super villains, such as Jiro-Pyrokenesis, Thundercluck- Used electrical conducatability to control electricity around him, Tibzy- Hydrokinetic, Cryger- Controlled Computers before Nightfury disabled her powers and Lord Besta- Crime lord, special ability- Super Strength.

All of that had overwhelmed Astrid, as she had not taken down any super villains, just petty criminals and had even solved cases that she had found through hacking police files. So after she found out the information she had obviously taken off her suit, and looked at it for a while "How could he have figured out most of my past with just one glance?!" She had thought to herself, then she realized that she didn't care, she would figure out his identity and then use that against him, but to do that she would have to be on his level, both physically and mentally, so when she had awoken the next morning at half five she had gone for a fun around the entire school, she had to get out her map eventually because she had been running for a solid forty minutes and wanted to know how long it would take to reach the lodging blocks again. You can imagine her surprise when she found that after forty minutes of a steady pace, that she was only a sixth around the complex, so she told herself that an hour would be enough, and it was. She had come to a stop; even found that through the bushes there were a series of hot springs, so being the exhausted, curious girl she was, she investigated, when she had been walking through the bushes for almost five minutes she had found a series of hot springs that seemed to go out for a mile, each one big and small, so she walked over to the closest one, it seemed to only have room for about five people, but she only needed to have room for one. Looking around, making sure no one was there, she took off her shoes and socks, and dipped her feet into the hot spring and just moaned in relaxation, she was unfortunately pulled back to reality by a third year student.

"Are you even listening to him? you're not supposed to be here, third year access only. You're not even wearing the correct swimwear!" Shouted another third year, wearing a rather skimpy swimsuit that just about covered the necessary areas.

"I-I'm not?" Asked Astrid, feeling intimidated by the older students

"NO. YOU'RE. NOT. Get out!" Shouted the first one

"Hey guys. Leave her be, she isn't hurting anyone." Said a calm voice form behind. Standing up and turning around she saw that it was Hiccup who had said it

"Why should we listen to you? You're a first year too!" Shouted the second

"Because I own this entire school, and I say that she is allowed here whenever she wants."

"YOU. You are the owner of this school? How the hell did a kid like you find the money for this place?!" Asked the first

"Simple. Duel Dragon had begun contruction of the place, and when contruction stopped due to insufficient funds and education integrical. I had used the money I had gather from selling my other products and managed to get the government to give me the money to finish construction and apply my inventions and creations into the education structure of the school. In return, their kids got to come here and join one of the three programs I had created, and they were allowed one of my inventions for themselves. I believe your father was one of them, Gary" Hiccup said, indicating to the first.

"Fine! The kid can stay." Gary said as he linked his arm with the second student and returned back through the bushes.

"Sorry about that Astrid."

"It's okay. At least now I know why you seem to be able to do what you want around here." Astrid said, making Hiccup blush at the almost compliment.

"Yeah I guess, so, do you want to talk now, or later?" He asked

"I think now is good." Astrid said with a smile, then Hiccups duel device made a beeping sound

"Sorry, Gothi just sent me a notification about Fishlegs, I'm sorry, can we talk later?"

"Yeah sure, just try not and postpone that either." Astrid said, a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice, and with that, he turned around, a machine coming out from his boot and a generic school duel board appeared and he flew off in the schools on-sight hospital.

Now here she was, just been through that exhausting morning, as well as B2 science. She was too tired to be going to lessons, she had phycology next, and if she wanted to have evey option open to her, she really needed to pass all of her classes, it's what her mum would have wanted.

Astrid then got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a blue short sleeve top with slightly darker stripes, with denim short-shorts, and plimp soles, her hair is in a single braid, with the rest of her blonde locks swept over one of her shoulders, she looks at her eyes, and applies make-up to hide the affects the lack of sleep is having to her physique, checked the time and left her room.

~17:32/5:32pm~

iccup

Returning after spending the last two hours working on the Dome, Hiccup and Fishlegs return to their apartment.

"So if we readjust the pain stimulation threshold, then recalculate the energy input of each individual attack, then we should be able to see if Stock feels any real pain, then from there we could try an automatic duel, to test if the powers that the dragon-simulates release will damage another person?" Asked Fishlegs

"That is a great explanation of what to do Fishlegs, but we'll need to see if it works in a more practical environment, and an automated duel would not work. We need two students, preferably straight A's in Duel Class to test the dummies, and if things go to worse, we'll use Stock to absorb all of the nessasary energy and cancel the simulation to then readjust everything for re-simulating." Hiccup said in reply to Fishlegs

"Then think of yourselves lucky to know two, very skilled, very intelligent straight A Duel Class students who also happened to be on the Duel Class school team on the final year." Tuff had said jumping inbetween the two

"And I was the vice-captain of the team for three years, and then captain for two. I think I'm more than qualified for this lab test." Snotlout said walking up next to Hiccup "W'dya say, cuz?"

"Hiccup…" Fishlegs said in a pleading tone

"Yeah sure, but only this once." Hiccup said, erupting shouts of glee from the two interrupters.

Once the four of them got to Block 43 and scanned their prints, entering all together, instead of individually like they had to when they first got their, they all split off and went to their apartments. As Fishlegs went into his apartment he saw that Hiccup wasn't following. "Hey, Hiccup, Where're you going?"

"I've got something to do, I'll see you in a bit Fishlegs." Hiccup said, turning around to knock on the door to apartment 04, only to see an old friend answer the door.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Heather?!"

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: I probably should have mentioned it before, but the activation of a duel board can be linked similarly of how Sphere from Young Justice ejaculates its motor form.**

 **Next Chapter: Visual Models**


	9. Visual Models

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will not be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Chapter nine: Visual Models**

"Welcome to Dragon Duel Class, for the entirety of this year, we will be running drill, after drill to ensure that inside those thick skulls of yours there is some kind of talent in the field of Duel Class. Most of you probably have plans to leave this school with the imagined theory that you will immediately go to be in a Professional Duel Class team, or leave to join the military, or even apply your knowledge of strategic events to creating some bullshit game, that's right, I'm talking to you, Theory Course entrees!" Coach Trenchbull had shouted to the entire forty members of his third period Duel Class "I am here to tell you, that those dreams will be smashed in this class that you will go through a series of painful, and excruciating torture. I am Coach Trenchbull. Now look to your left. Now vermin! Now look to your right, now to the front. To you, you probably saw another student, to me, you just saw someone who will fail this class. Unless, you follow my orders to a 't'."

Trenchbull had then ordered the entire class to walk into four separate lines, two for girls, two for boys, one line for those that had experience in Duel Class, meaning being on a team, and those that have not. He had given out a sheet for everyone to fill out, detailing any previous experience, duel board best on, height, weight, weightlifting ability and even tested reflexes. Then keyed everyone into the school's persona Virtual Reality Duel Class Simulation, or the VRDCS, this is one of the few things that Hiccup had only helped finish programing on. Other than that he had no affiliation with the device, and had only tested it briefly to get an idea how to design his own Duel Dome Simulation, so he had ensured that he would also be surprised by the ground breaking technology.

Trenchbull had separated the entire class into four lines. Two each for boys and girls, ones that had scored over .2 on their physical exam, and those that didn't. He gave around a sheet to fill while each student were inside a curtain separating room, getting examined by a female nurse of the school. Since the process was rather time baring, the teacher's did not care for the level of chatter, they were too busy ensuring that everyone was healthy and the what-knot. On the sheet being passed around they were asked if they were a part of a Duel Class team previously, what they're preferred duel board is, what their highest grade in Duel Class were and what kind of weapon they best worked with.

After the students filtered out of the examination rooms, most had gathered in groups with a duel device projecting news reports of the taking down of Jiro the previous night, Nightfury taking him down with a new partner, so of course, the rumour mill began turning…

"Did you guys hear?"

"No, what?"

"Nightfury had really taken on a new protégé!"

"No. Wat. After what happened with Terror?"

"You mean Pandemonium?"

"Huh? What are you guys on about?"

"I forgot, you guys weren't raised in or near Berk Capitol. Basically two years ago, Nightfury and Terror entered a laboratory, the villains overpowered them, an explosion happened and Terror had died, the city even threw a memoria for him, Nightfury was apparently sited grieving on a window ledge nearby, watching everything. A few months later and Terror was spotted again, only this time he went by the name Pandemonium, wore complete black, and had super strength… He also went from being 5"2 to 8 foot. He and Nightfury had duked it out for a full three hours, till eventually Pandemonium ran out of energy and collapsed, long enough for the police to place him in a power neutralising cell and place him in a top secret prison."

"And after that he thinks he can trust himself to have a new partner?"

"What do we know of the new partner?"

"That it's a she, goes by the name of Nadder, dealt with petty crime down at Berk Centre, and then decided to take on some of the big dogs, probably to work with Nightfury, she wears a dark blue ballistic meta-suit, uses some kind of range weapon that managed to paralyse Jiro long enough for the police arrive."

"That's kind of cool, I haven't heard of her before, she's not in any of the Legends of Myths sitings"

"Probably because she's not apart of them. Could you imagine seeing her stand next to someone like Cloudjumper, or even Bewilderbeast?"

"So if he has all of the greatest super powered heroes on call, why'd he team up with her?"

During this whole conversation Astrid had been listening in, making sure that her true identity was not revealed, she wasn't aware that there was students in the school that track the movement of super heroes, she had felt at risk, right up will they had mentioned why Nightfury had taken her under his wing, and she planned on finding it out, and to also find out information on this Pandemonium, and later that night she was to research this 'Legends of Myths'.

"Hey Astrid, you think any harder then your face my just explode" Said the cheeky remark of a familiar voice.

"Heather, that's not a very polite thing to be saying." Astrid retorted

"Meh, I don't see a problem with it. So how did you examination go?"

"It went alright, I guess, the nurse was rather prudent when it came to my breasts." Astrid said, covering her chest to avoid anyone listening to look or glance at the area of topic

"Really? All she did with me is just measure my chest, my cup size, and ensure that everything was alright with them."

"You make it sound like she wasn't handling your jugs!" Astrid said, hurt in her voice

"We have the same size breasts!"

"Yeah but yours are slightly bigger!"

"Astrid, they're just bags of fat, don't worry about it, I personally think that if someone goes for someone else all for their physical appearance then that is no foundation for a relationship, nor is it a solid reason for loving someone." Hiccup said walking over, pulling a light green jumper on over his head, giving the two girls a quick glance at Hiccups defining six-pack, a tint of red appearing on both of their faces

"Thanks Hiccup, but are you saying that if a girl put a pair of tits in your face, you wouldn't care?"

"If she was a complete bitch, yes. If I found that she has a nice personality, then I don't see why not."

"That's kinda noble Hiccup"

"Yeah, I'm still a dude.."

"HA! That's the most hilarious thing I have ever heard come from your mouth Hiccup!" Shouted Snotlout as he made his way over, he clearly didn't care about a top as he was just wearing a plain white vest

"Oh hey, Snotlout"

"Hey Hiccup, do you know when we have that 'appointement'?" Astrid asked, trying to subtly ask if they were going to have a talk soon

"Ahh yes, it should be around half seven tonight, at the spring opening." Hiccup said, she then knew that they were going to meet at the hot springs

"So what should we do now? I mean, we only have three lessons today, and they're all Duel Class, we have a few hours to kill." Tuff said joining the group with his sister

"I suggest we go check out the town." Fishlegs said, also joining the group

"So just like that we're a band of friends?"

"Don't see why not, now let's go check the town, I want to see if they have a bellyburger, everywhere is supposed to have one." Heather said and with that the group left to check the town out, and to see if there is a bellyburger near by.

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: I'm not going to lie, this chapter is used to get the group together and as a filler, the next chapter is going to be rather… interesting**

 **R &R**

 **Next Chapter: Black Dragon**


	10. Black Dragon

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Chapter ten: Black Dragon**

Astrid POV:

Thick. That's how blood feels, the red liquid trickling down the side of my face, right under my left eye, I know this is my fault, I can feel the flesh on my leg swell, probably bruising from the damage done onto it. I try to twist my neck to see what happened to my master, only to see that the incredible Nightfury is standing over my body, sending plasma pods, shurikens, and secured grenades towards our enemy.

It had started off as a simple exercise, enter the building, scout out all the criminals, report them to the cops, take down as many as possible within the ten minute time frame without getting caught, get a sample of the drug to analyze later to test the substance, that was until after taking out the second grunt, we were blasted against a wall, I felt the vibrations of the impact travel my entire body, a quick glance to my master showed that he had landed, feet first onto the wall, then proceeded to jump at me, capturing me in his protective embrace, then once he had landed on the floor, carefully placed me onto the ground, then stood up to see a mountain of a man, wearing all black, except that strap-implants could be seen on his torso, his eyes glowing blue, and fangs seemed to be evident in his mouth my the little bumbs there.

~Flashback~

Neutral POV:

Nightfury stood up, the material around his mouth tightening as his teeth clenched, the leather of his gloves could be heard tightening. If you could see his knuckles under the brass coverings you would probably see them turn white with rage. "Pandemonium. How dare you attack us. How dare you still breath." Nightfury growled in his usually gritty voice, with an obvious undertone of rage.

"Oh please Nightfury, you should know more than to believe me to still be alive. Take it as a favor. Now you don't have to put up with the façade that you are emotionless, you don't need to mourn the death of your first protégé. And instead get to mourn the death of your newest one." Pandemonium whispered, indicating to the damaged form of Nadder.

"You won't touch her." Nightfury said back

"Oh yes I will." And with that Nightfury had sprung into the air, cape spinning with the upthrust to reveal Nightfury's hand delving into a pocket on one of his utility belts, and throwing a pellet towards Pandemonium. Once the pellet had exploded, a pink foam was in it's place, hardened to match the density of a rock. "Ha! You think this stupid things will work on me? Common 'fury, you're supposed to be intelligent, you should know that my body will simply burn through this in a second." Pandemonium laughed in Nightfury's direction.

Nightfury was ignoring him, instead he was walking over to Nadder, bending down and looking her dead in the lens. "You should be able to move, when you get up, I want you to leave, and get Commissioner Mildew to come here personally, tell him to bring the meta-cage. Say Pandemonium is back, and he is much stronger. Then I want you to never meet me on top of the Mirror Mount building, from now on. Although this past month has been smooth sailing, I have put you in too much danger by brining you here. Leave. GO!" Ordered Nightfury, lifting Nadder onto her feet and applied an automated grappling hook to her torso and activating it, sending her in the direction of the window.

Nadder's lens' widened as she just realized what she had just been ordered to do _"Leave him here? Is he fucking stupid? I'm not gonna leave him here with that monster, I will send a mini-droid to the commissioner, I will help him here."_ She thought to herself, as she slammed her feet onto the wall, recorded a message and sent it to the location of the commissioner, and zoomed towards the battle field.

Pandemonium's skin had turned a bright orange colour, with steam stemming from the stoned foam. Cracks then appeared, but before Pandemonium could break free, another two pellets were sent his way, creating an extra two layers of the foam, then Nightfury did a flip, and mid-air, kicked the darkened villain in the face, allowing a nice bump to be slightly noticed, and a grunt of pain, once Nightfury hit the ground, he then jumped, fist first into Pandemonium, he then landed again, and jumped up again to his him square in the jaw. Nightfury had repeated to do this until the familiar cracking sound was heard, and then the foam had blasted away from Pandemonium's body, and his fist falling down hard onto Nightfury, but just as the clenched fist was about to hit his body, Nadder had tackled Nightfury to the ground, landing atop of his chest. "I thought I had told you to leave?!"

"You ordered me to. Yes. Did I obey? Fuck no. I'm not going to let you just die like this, you've only been my mentor for a month, I've still got a lot to learn from you, I will not concede like this. I refuse to!" And with that, Nadder had jumped off Nightfury's body, flinging spine shots in Pandemonium's direction, but they only seemed to have minimal effect on the giant as the skin around the collision spot turned purple before the spine had melted off of his body, the 8ft man making his steady way over to Nadder.

Just as he was about to use his knee to knock her off balance and hit her with his fists, he saw a slight variation in his vision, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by black fog.

"I forgot about this little tactic. You and your cheap tricks. Nightfury, I must say, I was expecting more from a member of the Legends of Myth, I mean, you are one of the founding members, I know you have nothing in comparison to, let's say Bewilderbeast, but you are still supposed to be a close second. Face me like a coward. Show me what it means to be a super villain!" It seemed that Pandemonium had gotten his wish as in his line of sight, he saw two fist fly his way, one: covered in black leather, bloodied brass knuckles, with a patching pellet between the index finger and the middle. The second: Dark blue, metallic armor, with slight gaps for movement and circulation, containing a similar pellet between the same fingers. Then *Smash* the two fists collided with his face, toppling him over, and an excruciating pain washing his entire face, and it just hurt to open his eyes, but he did feel mass amount of blood flood his cheeks and neck.

"You fuckers! You took out my fucking eyes? You're gonna pay for this, you cunts!" And then the beast had begun throwing his boulder hands all over the place, every misstep seemed to be an opening for the duo, as they had placed bombs on the floor, and had duel boarded into the air, using field analyzer to make sure that he did not find them

"How long do we have Nadder?" Asked Nightfury

"Twelve minutes, do you think we can hold him off till then?" Nadder asked her mentor _"I will not die here. This is my moment to prove to Nightfury, and myself, that I can take on any challenger, that I can avenge my mother."_

"If you follow my orders to a 't' then we should be able to scrape ourselves out of this with minimal damage." Nightfury growled towards Nadder

" _Even in this life or death situation, he seems to be calm and collected, he knows he doesn't need to shout, his voice radiates power, I wonder what kind of person is under that mask, I wonder what had happened to him to make him so… Desirably powerful and commanding."_ Nadder thought to herself "What's the plan boss?"

Nightfury looked to Nadder, then to Pandemonium, watching as he set off another three explosives. Then he checked a compartment in his gauntlet, then his teeth had clenched and he looked towards Nadder "Do you still have the momentum energy transfer I gave to you on your first night on the job?"

Nadder checks the back compartment of the utility belt he had given to her, and found what she was looking for "Yes."

"Good, that will come in hand. He will eventually activate all of the explosives on the floor, I do not have any more, so when he activates the final one, we are going to have to put his sense of smell and hearing out of action, otherwise, he'll be able to know our location, and take us out. His eyesight will rapidly heal in a few moments, he will then rely solely on what he can see, we will use mirage's and illusions to take him off balance, we will make him chase after the illusions, build up his momentum and tempo, then when he has almost reached the figures, use the M.E.T to transfer the energy into your retractable staff, once you have gained sufficient energy, you are to strike him in the chest. It will not kill him, but the pain will knock him out, long enough for the police to use the meta-cage to neutralize his powers, and keep him human." Nightfury recited, as though he had done this a hundred times. "Remember, to always take in your surrounding before each attack. We need this to work, or the last thing either of us will see, is the grinning face of that creature." That sent an evil tremor down Nadder's spine.

"I don't think I can do this, Nightfury."

"You can. I believe in you, Astrid." Nightfury stated.

"Huh? You knew?! How? When?" Shouted Nadder

"Keep your voice down, you'll allow him to know our position. I've known about you and who you are even when you were taking down crime back in Berk Main. I've been keeping an eye on you, and it wasn't that hard to suss out your identity. I followed you after we split up on that faithful night, all the way back to Berk Dragon Academy Block 43, apartment zero four. I checked the schools open network and quickly found someone searching the name 'Nightfury' I had assumed it was you, and then I checked the registration number of the room I was standing atop, to see two names. Sophie Thortson and Astrid Hofferson. I then cross referenced the two of your duel device log in times, and found that you recently logged back onto the school's net server, so it became obvious to me. Nadder was Astrid Hofferson." Nightfury stated

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Nadder replied

"It takes a great detective."

"So, are we going to do this?" Nadder asked, seeing that there was only one explosive left.

"Yes. Move out!" Nightfury commanded as he swept down, sending electrolytes towards the lights, making them blink rapidly, with increased brightness, giving the illusion that everything was moving faster than it actually was.

~Flashback Ends~

Astrid POV:

You'd be glad to know that the plan was half a success, except we did not take into account that the grunts we didn't get to on the other side of the warehouse had taken all of the shipment they could handle and left, to move the drugs, and to warn one of their generals, who then came into building and had send blades in my direction, cutting through my armor and sending me flying onto my back, Pandemonium had been tripped by Nightfury and had briefly stepped on my leg, but then collapsed in the middle of me, and the enemy. The enemy had then began sending more blades towards me, only for Nightfury to be deflecting them or destroying them with his own equipment. To which is where we are now.

I try to get up, but my body just continues to scream in agony, I knew that this vigilante gig was going to be painful, but not in this way. I hope that once I get back to my apartment… If I get back to my apartment, I'm finding those hot springs and burning away all of my troubles, then maybe going to Gothi. Believe it or not, but I managed to get up onto my feet, my body shaking in denial the entire time, I see that the blade are being generated and thrown from the enemies metallic tail, I then remember the plan 'Fury told me earlier, and see that it can be adapted for use here, so pulling out the M.E.T from the back compartment I aim it towards the enemies tail, and activate it, I could then see the blades slow to a halt mid-air and Nightfury's weapons getting closer to the enemy, only for the enemy to summon blades from its hands and cut away at the weapons, not even flinching when one or two of them exploded. Then the continued assault of weapons went towards Nightfury, checking the energy rate, I see that it needs a little bit more energy, looking up again, I see that Nightfury had looked in my direction and deduced what I needed to do. So he ran, full pelt towards the enemy, releasing his dark cape from his body and in his hands two black swords appearing.

The enemies silver hand blades Vs Nightfury's dual shadow swords, I don't particularly wish to see how this match will end, so I speed towards the enemy, and aim the M.E.T towards it, absorbing all of the momentum energy that it had been utilizing, slowing it down more prominently, getting closer I could hear a conversation "Windshear, Pandemonium. It is no coincidence that the two of you are working against me, is it?" Growled Nightfury

"Hole-in-one, as usual, 'fury" Windshear replied in a flirty tone… Windshear is a fucking girl?!

I jump into the air, transferring the M.E.T energy into the staff, and ramming the fucking thing through the cunting whore's chest, blood churdling the entire time, I then attempted to wedge the staff out from her chest, but the armor the bitch wore only halted any attempt, I could see the thick scarlet liquid running down the underside of the staff, I know that I may have done something I can never forgive. I killed. I am a monster.

"You fucking *Blood spews from mouth* bitch! I. Will. Get. You." Windshear stated before dropping a pellet onto the floor, creating a momentary smoke screen, a clinging sound was heard, and when the smoke cleared, the bloody staff on the floor, me looking at the bloodied poll, to Nightfury, to then the location of his brooding glance. Pandemonium.

"He was my protégé. But he joined The Enemy, he allowed his DNA to be altered, and he became something different. Something… Inhuman, I should have checked for any abnormal body structures within the building before allowing you to enter such a dangerous situation." Nightfury grieved to me.

"You, are one fucking idiot if you believe that I would have left you to this, even if it was a simple mission. We can still collect a sample of the product, and get blood samples from both Pandemonium and Windshear, get their DNA, find out who they are, find out how they were genetically modified, and then focus on bringing the bitch to justice. We already brought the big guy to it." I say, feeling quite proud.

"We will be doing no such thing. Once we leave this building, you are to focus purely on healing. I will be checking in on you via a second party who will be relaying all information gathered on your health. I will then give you information on when we are to meet again. IF I deem you fit enough to meet with me again." Nightfury stated.

The two of us had gathered the nessasary evidence and he had picked me up, and duel boarded us into a hole in the roof, we waited a whole four minutes before the police showed up with the cage, the commissioner seemed a little beaten. Nightfury had placed me on the roof top and decended to the ground, collected his cape, and spoke to the commissioner.

"Hey. Nadder, was it?" A voice from behind stated, I turn around and there she was, Windshear, standing next to some guy wearing dark blue and black, with bright blue lightning bolts dancing on his suit. Everything was covered in the gyrofabric, except for the face, that seemed to be blurred. "Do not participate in anymore 'activities' with Nightfury. He's bad news, he made you almost kill someone. We don't want that happening now, do we?" The figure said before laughing maniacally.

"Who are you?" I demanded, although with my body looking and feeling so weak and fragile, I doubt I was too demanding.

"My name is Skrill. I am apart of The Enemy. Heed my warning, we don't want you getting deranged thoughts now. Come, Windshear, we must tell our partners of Pandemonium's imprisonment." And with that a lightning bolt hit them, and they had gone.

"Are you ready?" Nightfury had said, coming from behind me. "Nadder?"

"Yes, I'm ready." He picked me up, and flew me back to Berk Dragon Academy, right near the medical wing. "Tell the healer a Pandemonium occurred, and if at any time she asks you to remove your helmet, reply with 'all heroes have secrets' she will know what it means, and you will be treated without any questions." He said, with almost sympathy in his gritty growling voice, and with that, he slowly let my feet touch the ground, and zoomed into the sky, within a few seconds, his body had blended in with the starry backdrop. I don't know how he does it. But it's fucking cool.

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: Well that took a turn for the worst, right? Things are getting dark and mysterious with Nadder and Nightfury of Berk Capital. How on Earth will Astrid recover from this excursion? What kind of implications will it have on her? Will she too discover the true identity of Nightfury? YOU DECIDE! Find out next time on "Living the Impossible Truth: Chapter 11- Healing Process".**

 **Next Chapter: Healing Process**


	11. Healing Process

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Chapter eleven: Healing Process**

Astrid POV:

~4 Weeks Later~

The past few weeks have just flown by, I spent the first week and a half unconscious, and according to one of Gothi's healers Hiccup had visited me every day before school, during free periods and afterwards, he would sometimes bring friends along, it was mainly Heather and Ruff, but the three of them were my main three, Snotlout would come in, leave a box of chocolates and would even make a remark about if I was awake I would've kicked his butt. My relationship with Fabian in the month before this happened to me our relationship had actually improved and I had come to realise why he and Hiccup get along so well and I can also understand why he calls him Fishlegs out of respect rather than out of spite like the others, he had even been kind enough to secretly bring me school work to do when I get bored, Ruff would always visit with Tuff, they'd cheer me up, Tuff would get annoyed with the weird female atmosphere and leave, giving Ruff time to keep me up to date with everything at school which basically consisted of:

"Lessons are going fine. Snotlout's been flirting with me lately, I must admit, I think I might like him. When Hiccup isn't spending time here, he is either practicing in the Duel Class arena, working on that simulation thing, working with Fishlegs on new Duel Boards or nowhere in sight. The police caught Pandemonium, but apparently it almost took it out of Nightfury and Nadder, apparently the two got really hurt, and that some silver empress were sighted. Heather has been rather close with Hiccup, so you should probably fix that." And then she'd give me a cake and leave.

It was a simple schedule to keep to when people were about, and the nurse would check on me every two hours on the dot, what did I do when I wasn't being visited, doing school work, or being checked on by a nurse?

I was entering the Mind Plane. You would put these contacts onto your eyes, place some head phones on, switch your duel device to the Mind Plane app and then lay back and enter a virtual reality of your own creation.

I would open my eyes, and always look around, I need to make sure that no one was trying to enter my mind palace. Oh yeah, people can do that, because you have to use the net to enter Mind Plane, that means that you can of course be hacked by anyone that can also hack the campus network. I walk up to the wall of the structure, place my hand onto it and think about the time Nightfury had first taught me how to tell when a criminal is lying by the movement of his hands and eyes. And a door had melted onto the surface of the wall, a key was in the door and was turned to the right, telling me that someone was already in there, I then tell my mind palace to create a mirror on the outside where I was standing, and there I was, my mental self. Nadder. Wearing traditional assassin uniform except it being all dark blue, and a light blue fabric face mask hanging from a utility belt that Nightfury had given me, two swords petruding from my back, a gauntlet on my left arm and a bracer on the right. And an electofyer implant glove, giving me the ability to shoot tiny electro balls at my opponent.

This form may be different than the real world Nadder, but this is not Nadder. Nadder is a force of good, this is my mind, and this version of Nadder is the only one that can defend my mind from all opponents, including once I don't want to open up to. Put the face mask on over my head, and tighten the blue leather straps behind my head, focusing on the colour of my hair in a ponytail, the colour black began watering down my hair, and before I knew it, a deadlier Nadder with black hair stood before me, this Nadder was powerful, and ready for any foe.

I walk over to the door, and check for any mind prints, and see nothing but my own, I then twist the knob, a smoke pellet in my hand if the person in my palace is not someone I want to have a friendly chat with. The door flung open, my arm raised into the air ready to throw the pellet but it then disappeared out of my hand, I turn to see it smash onto the floor behind me before disappearing into the mental plane. Turning back around I see the one who had destroyed it. A tall figure, almost completely black except for the red utility belts it wore around its upper thigh, the entire thing seems to be made of bio-material and looks to be light, but dense, his eyes completely green, and in slits, he looks to be facing me, his cape masking his upper body so I can't read his core body language.

"You should be more vigilant." He said in his usual gruffy voice, except here in the mental world it sounded more like a grown up with a deep voice and a bit of a growling tone.

"You shouldn't be poking around in other people's mind palace's!" I shout back. He may be my tutor, but he is breaking my privacy.

"No I shouldn't, but this is the only way of me to contact you." He replied

"The only way?! What's wrong with coming to me in real life?!" I shout back.

"Three issues. One, you are not ready for my identity. Two, the location of your body right now is not secure for the conversation I wish to have. Thirdly, you are not in the correct physical state in order to fulfill what I am about to tell you." Nightfury stated

I walk into the room, closing the door to the mind palace behind me, I walk in the center of the room, a circular table and two chairs being erected from the ground, on the table, a mixture of the schools logo, Nightfury's and mine.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How much do you know about the Legends of Myth?" He asked

"I know that they are a bunch of heroes that have been given the ability to be vigilantes for as long as the work with the law. It consists of Bewilderbeast, the leader, his ability is frost breath, superstrength, momentary control over super powered beings and strength. Cloudjumper, speed-flight, strength. Smokebreathe, he's the speedster of the group. Captain Scauldron, water manipulation, can control creatures from the sea, has near inpenetrable skin and can melt most metals given time to warm up. Timberjack, superspeed, explosion and weaponry. Changewing, camouflage and acid saliva, and finally Nightfury, vigilante with a calculating brain, and has an unknown power… I think that's about it…" I say to him.

"It seems you know enough about them at this stage. Well, once you get better, they would like to meet you, as they wish for you to join them."

"Join 'them'? Are you saying that you're not a part of their team?"

"I am. I mean, I am saying I am not a part of the team. I merely get involved when things get too big. I refuse to leave Berk Capitol; crime here can get pretty intense. Look how quickly things turned south the other week with Pandemonium. A simple scouting mission to test a drug turned into an all-out slaughter by Pandemonium and Windshear. I narrowly escaped with my life the first time I faced him, this last time I had just about managed to take him out with your help, then Windshear got in the way and you almost died. I can't let that happen to anyone else."

"But it can happen to me. Is that what you're saying?"

Slamming his fists on the table, his eyes squinting even more "You shouldn't've gotten hurt. That is why I refuse to tell you this, but as I am your guardian I have to. The Legends of Myth wish to meet the Nadder in four days above the Chesington Light building, you will be tested and if you pass you may join their ranks."

"Really?! That's so cool!"

"I have until then to train your mind to be ready."

"What?" My response was a dagger been thrown at me then the dark shadow sweeping across the room, which began to expand with every second Nightfury spent in the air. I was in deep waters now.

~Two days later- Bellyburger~

Neutral POV:

"So how long till things go back?" Ruff asked no one specific

"Well… It depends on what you mean by that…" Fishlegs replied

"I mean the seven of us hanging out again…" Ruff replied

"Probably when Astrid gets better." Heather stated as she took a sip from her drink

"Does anyone even know how long that will be?" Snotlout said

"Between two-to-four days, the main internal damage to her body has been cured, it's all about the visual damage, but if my calculations are correct, she should be fine to leave tomorrow." Fishlegs announced to the group.

"More like today." Astrid said, making her way over to the group sitting by a table. One arm against a crouch and the other holding Hiccup's arm for reassurance, who happened to be holding the food they just bought.

"ASTRID!" Shouted Heather and Ruff as they jumped from their seats and tackled Astrid, moving Hiccup away so he could set the food onto the table and moved her to sit on a chair.

"Guys, I can use my legs." Astrid told her friends.

"Legs that haven't been used in over a month."

"So it's best we help you alleviate as much pressure of it as possible."

"Girls, she's fine. Trust me, we're talking about the girl who refused to have nanobots injected into her to repair all the damage, and wanted to heal through natural causes. She'll be fine guys, come. Sit, we need to catch up on our social standings." Hiccup told the group, sending smiles to everyone's faces. Tuff leaned over to his sister

"I believe this is the type of healing process you wanted to come to an end, sis?" then began finishing his double decker bellyburger.

Ruff looked bemusedly at her brother then looked at her group of friends and knew that these loons were her people, and she's glad that she has them, she doesn't want anything bad to happen to them.

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: I know this chapter is a bit… not so epically filled, but I have introduced the Mind Plane App, or MPA. I have in fact already planned the first two story arcs of this series, giving slight hints here and there about what it is… going to be about.**

 **AN/2: I'd thought I'd answer three questions. One, yes I will continue this story. Two, yes I am basing the Legends of Myth characters of both their dragon names and comparing them to the Justice League. Three, yes things will return to them being at school and learning and going through lessons and stuff, but I'd like you all to tell me what lessons you'd like to see, otherwise I'm not quite sure what to write about…**

 **Next Chapter: Nadder Vs World Part 1**


	12. Nadder Vs World Part One

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Second Author Note: The next few chapters will take place during half term (One to two weeks of no school, mainly used as a revision break and to relax your mind and body).**

 **Chapter twelve: Nadder Vs World Part 1**

Astrid POV:

~2 months later~

"Gronkle, give me patrol report." Nightfury demanded of a member of the team in a dark grave voice. Everyone's attention had changed to the man now standing, Gronkle. He had thick heavy brown armor, that made him look like a knight of valor, his utility belt featured devices made to scan, identify and hack any system or organism. His wrist bracers can also extend onto his hands and enlarge to become maces.

"Of course Nightfury. There has been an increase on gang members using sub-sector uniforms and Juti partners. It seems that Juri and Ska have been also targeting the smaller gangs."

"Most probably due to the amount of profit he's losing by his clients going for small cheaper bangers who don't mind getting dirty for less. Hookfang, status report on the Dome." Hookfang wears a normal dark red meta-morph suit. The suit was made to cover the entire body, and it can heat up and cause fire to surround it like both armor or as a weapon.

Hookfang had looked to Barf, who nodded in a 'go ahead' kind of way. "Well, it seems that the damge done to it by Skrill was quite extensive, I would be surprised if Dr. Haddock got that thing up and running in time for the expo demo. Barf and I were in there earlier practicing on the Monstrous Nightmare and Zippleback- Whiplash models, the dome just began shooting us with lightning, if it wasn't for our suits we would have been killed, lasers were shot at us. I think the idea of using a Juti to help absorb the power from the Dome will be our best bet, Nightfury sir." Hookfang recited before re-taking his seat to the circular table we were sitting at. We are currently at Dragons Edge, and we are 'The Riders' as the press has been calling us, I must say it has stuck to us and we agree with the name, it's just hard to really look at anyone here. The rules are, that we cannot take off our masks/helmets/cowls/bandanna's or face paint whilst in the base, we cannot talk about personal agenda's and we must be in our hero vigilante persona the entire time we are in the company of our team members.

Looking at how everyone holds themselves in their suits, compared to how they are out of the suit, it makes it hard to tell whether or not they have been doing this their entire lives and what I know about them in the real world is just bullshit that they've invented. I mean, Hookfang, the fire master and order obeying mid-left of our team, outside the team is Snotlout/Steve, the person who detestes working in a team, following orders and having to prove himself. Gronkle, the muscly man of gronkliron will, who managed to bludgeon and severely injure 'the enemy' is Fishlegs/Fabian in real life, the person who was scared of going onto the football pitch and would rather not have any confrontation and read books, is the left hand of Nightfury, takes orders, gives out a beating when necessary and has found just under a hundred ways we can get away with breaking the law by using another law. Barf… Okay he is exactly the same as he is in real life. Fred. They both enjoy confusing their enemies, they use gasses and explosions to do so. Belch is different, where in real life she's all about pranking, Duel Class and gossip, Belch is all about taking out the enemy and taking orders from Nightfury. That's what surprises me about the Riders. We have all got this profound respect for our mentor and leader, Nightfury, he has ensured that we gained control over our powers and we knew how to take down an enemy without them, we've learned to use our skills of observation to bring them down, use whatever you can think of, we have learnt to be resilient and adaptable.

These things might have come in handy when things were in a dire state. Not too long ago I almost died, for the second time since coming to Berk Capitol…

Astrid Mental Journal POV: 1 Months. 1 Week Prior.

Training with Nightfury in the mind plane has not been all I thought it would crack up to be. I return to the real world with pain in unusual places, people asking me what's wrong. Everyone gets a little concerned once you ask everyday if you have any bruises. At first they thought I was talking about my wounds from 'being attacked and mugged' and would try to tell me that it doesn't matter if I have any scars that I should look at them as signs of being a survivor. Yeah that's all sweet and all, but the last of my bruises went away last week, if I have any bodily memory from that experience with Pandemonium, it would be the scars that were formed. I have never experienced pain like that before and I don't want to ever again, but that is what Nightfury is supposed to be doing inside the mind palace, building up my mental defenses to keep me alert and to get used to the thought that pain is there. He did tell me that if I still had these mental aches from training then I should either find a way to relax the mind before and after the session or quit because he cannot afford for me to die on the job.

I did in fact meet the Myths of Legend, and they are so much more impressive up close. Bewilderbeast is so much more intimidating in person, I actually struggled between who was more threatening. But it was what happened afterwards that's really made me look differently on the Myths of Legend. Something unaccounted for four weeks ago when I visited their HQ for the third time, ever. I was supposed to have an introduction lesson into the league after a training match with Cloudjumper and Timberjack but then…

~Flashback~

Neutral POV:

Cloudjumper had sprinted into the air, her cape whisking just behind her nubile form, a blade attached to the end of a staff, prepped and ready for entering the left shoulder joint of Nadders ballistic armor, Nadder was in mid-air to due Timberjack using an explosion to destroy most of the floor panels and to sending Nadder into the air, so that her firm position where she could see and dodge Timberjacks speed attacks and dodge the aero-spheres being sent at her by Cloudjumper on the ground was compromised and she became unable to defend against either attackers. Thinking quickly she kicked the air and out came her Duel Board given to her by her boyfriend Hiccup, he gave her the Deadly Nadder.

Cloudjumper landed onto the floor just after the explosion to take a sample of my spine blast, placing it into a container ompartment in one of her gauntlets and leapt into the air, spinning whilst doing so, creating some momentum and allowing speed to enter her physics calculation of gaining altitude. Cloudjumper had looked at Astrid with her darkened lens' and then began sending aero-spheres towards Nadder who had decided to try and deflect the air based attacks with a reverse frequency blast. While this was happening Timberack was speeding in a straight line, making laps, increasing his speed and leaving a bright orange blur on the ground, Nadder caught on too late what was about to happen. Cloudjumper had mustered a relatively big aero-sphere and sent it flying at the orange blur on the floor allowing the sphere to absorb power and speed from the speed induced blur and rebounded towards Nadder. The only thing keeping Nadder up was her Duel Board, and if that was taken out she would have become a victim of Cloudjumpes repeated aero strikes and then be punished by Timberjacks bladed body and speed.

So quickly observing the different obstacles in the room Nadder knew what to do. She sent a spine shots onto the floor outline the path that Timberjack was taking, then quickly using the MET that she received from Nightfury on their first patrol, she had prepped it onto the base of her board, and angled her board so that the second the blast hit the board, it would become nothing and charge the MET.

On the other side of the battle field, Cloudjumper seemed to be watching in rapt attention as if making mental notes to mention to Nightfury later. The ball of wind energy was a mere few inches from Nadder; time seemed to slow to a crawl _"Okay, we can do this. I know we can, it's simple mathematics and physics, things you apply in Duel Class and your in the top of the class.. well in the female side, you'll do great, just don't fuck up."_ And time sped up again, the ball hit the MET device and Nadder checked her duel device and saw that it read that both units of storage were fully charged (She had added in a second battery compartment just in case she had to face a speedster or Pandemonium again). Cloudjumper had then jumped from her resting position from the wall towards Nadder, who now had the MET in her armor covered hand. As Cloudjumper got closer to Nadder, the closer Nadder got to Cloudjumper, always adjusting her aim to ensure that her plan works. Cloudjumper's body a foot away from her and that was all she needed. Adjusting her aim one last time, she then smashed her arm down, her fist colliding with Cloudjumpers back, the MET transferring half a bar of energy into her, making her fall faster and harder into the bordered blur line, and the next thing to be seen is Cloudjumper shooting into the wall, leaving cracks and dents, and Timberjack tripping on himself and hitting the spine shots like a ping pong table, before finally halting to a stop and collapsing onto the floor, the spikes from the spine shot glowing with energy absorbed from the shock form Timberjack.

Nadder glided to the ground, retreating the duel board into her boot, leaped over the spine shot dubris and helped Timberjack up. "Sorry Timberjack, are you alright?"

"Look, Nadder, I'm apart of the Myths of Legends, of course I'm fine, my armor is pretty thick, I just never had that kind of tactic used on me before. Good work. If you go and help Cloudjumper down, I'll retreat these spikes into the ground and replace them with fresh panels."

"Okay."

Nadder then leaped into the air, and landed just on top of Cloudjumpers defeated form, and pulled her out, the two then began falling, but Cloudjumper had grabbed the Nadder's arm and released her glide cape. They landed on the floor safely, and just in time for Timberjack to watch the fresh panels to be put in place. The three then left the training facility and began walking towards the meeting center.

"Timberjack, you switched the panels in the training room to fresh ones, what happened to the ones that had my spine blast wedged in them?" Nadder asked walking with the two older, more experienced heroes.

"Well y'see Nadder, it was actually Nnightfury and Smokebreaths idea. They had designed the training rooms, and they believed that if a weapon or attack had entered apart of the room and wasn't destroyed by the rooms anti-body nanobots then the panels were to be retreated for later examination. To examine them, they would have to go to the Sheath Room." Timberjack had said in short reply.

"Where would I find the Sheath Room?"

"You should have the maps to Dragons Edge from Nightfury, if he hasn't yet, and told you to scoute the place out and learn everything and location from memory then, tell him that both Timberjack and I told him to give you the maps, and our passwords." Cloudjumper responded in kind

Nadder simply nodded her reply. They continued walking for a little longer through the hallways till they reached an elevator, during the designing of this place, Bewilderbeast and Scauldron wanted the metal to be made out of steel or iron, but Nightfury and Smockebreath had overruled the decision, as Nightfury had built on and created a metal that Professor Oak had only mentioned in a research paper. Digiplate. The reason for this was because they knew that if at any point they had gotten infiltrated or had a break in, that those of the team that found themselves unable to think of a way out, that the elevator would be near enough impossible to destroy or break into.

The elevator does not play music, it vocalizes reports from patrols, missions, tasks, achievements, locations of current members, a summary of what's on each floor and also a brief talk about the month's current costs such as electricity, heating, water, damage etc.

The pinging sound echoed all over the elevator once it had reached the top, Cloudjumper and Timberjack had been sharing glances towards Nadder and each other the entire elevator trip. Telling each other to talk to Nightfury urgently. Nadder had begun walking out of the digiplated cube, knocking the two out of their non-verbal conversation. They soon followed.

The elevator had opened up to the conference chamber, that was basically a large room with a huge circular table with an MoL emblem painted onto it, with chairs for each member, and an even bigger holoscreen projector used for transmissions and reports from members who cannot make the Dragons Edge. Nightfury had been talking to Bewilderbeast and another hero who Nadder had only seen once in an old newspaper. Thornado. He wore dark blue just like her, except that he had powers, and they all came from his shout, he was pretty strong, which he used a lot. He had taught three young heroes who grew up to not be into the hero business. Nightfury had noticed the new members in the room, so excused himself from the conversation with the the epic legends and made his way over to the other three.

"Training went well, I assume." Nightfury did not ask, but stated in his slightly lighter growling voice.

"Training went as well as to be expected sir, although I think that I'll need to do more training with the kilik balancer more often because I almost put myself in a dire situation." Nadder replied to her mentor.

"Of course, I'll set it up for the day after we return back to the Den. You cannot be allowed to over work yourself." 'fury had looked up to his team mates and could see that they wanted to talk to him. "Nadder, why don't you go interrogate Tornado, he's visiting, and I know how he helped inspire you to be a hero." And with that Nadder marched over to Thornado who was more than happy to oblige. "Okay. Tell me, what's wrong. You two look like someone smacked you around the face with an advanced trigonometry question." Cloudjumper looked to Timberjack, nodded and Timberjack looked back to Nightfury.

"What did you do to that poor girl?" Timber' asked.

"What do you mean 'what did I do' to Nadder. I did nothing to her."

"I think what 'jack was saying was, how did you get this girl to detach all emotions when in uniform? She seems so precise." Cloudjumper tried to remedy.

"You think I tried training her till you could see her dried, crumbling bone? You think I interrogated her till she knew how to handle her emotions? You think I put her in a room of fire until she stopped panicking? Do you really think that I would do all of that crazy shit?! Especially after what happened with Pandemonium. I will not put her in a situation I know she would not be able to handle. What happened with Terror can not be repeated. I will not allow that to happen again. So don't you dare assume for a single fucking second that I will let you assume that I am making this girl become a personal slave!" Nightfury had shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. Smokebreath had blurred into vision, put his arm around 'fury had lead him to his seat. Cloudjumper and Timberjack had shared a glance that meant one thing "Fuck. What have we done?" and they too took their seats.

It didn't take long for the entirety of the Myths of Legends to filter in and take their seats. All facing inwards on the table, Nadder and Scauldy had defaulted to stand behind their masters chairs, and listening to the conversations.

An hour later. That is how long it took for the majority of the tiny tidbits of information to be shared and noted by all the members, before moving on to the more dangerous and more important information, it didn't take long to get to what everyone wanted to know. Cloudjumper had shared information on how she had to save a hero called Talon who was being attacked by a gang of fifteen and took him back to her HQ. Talon had been healing fine. Bewilderbeast had taken down someone called Deathsong recently, and then all faces turned to Nightfury, they all wanted to know what happened to him and Nadder when Pandemonium showed up.

"It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. In, then out. Grab a sample of the drug, take out a few gangers, then leave before the cops arrive, but Pandemonium had shown up instead…" Nightfury had then proceeded to tell the tale, from his perspective, he did not take into account his emotion towards the situation, nor did he mention the conversation that he and Nadder shared. 'fury mentioned all the tiny things that Nadder seemed to not take into account. The gathered heroes had all been listening with rapt attention, this seemed to be the first big thing to happen in quite a while.

When Nightfury was mid-way talking about the duel between himself and Windshear, a hole was blasted into the side of the conference room, sending Captain Scauldron and Timberjack flying, the remaing members all stood up and looked to the massive gap in the wall, an echoing laugh could be heard originating from inside the blackness of the hole. Nightfury had thrown five cam-pellets at angles onto the foundation of the ceiling, he then turned to Nadder, thrusted a observational holocam into her hands before whisking his duel device infront of his mouth and whispering a command, and before Nadder could finish analyzing the lip movement, the floor opened up beneath her and she fell through, falling down a dark tunnel.

"Good luck Astrid. Stay safe, for this may be my last stand." Nightfury said, a single tear escaping his hollow eyes, he quickly brushed it away and replacing his exterior with his usual stoic expression to face the owner of the laughing sound. Sparks of blue and purple lightning could be seen emanating from the smoggy darkness. Timberjack and Smokebreath got in a running position and took a single step forward before being sent flying and inseperable from the wall by chrome blades. Cloudjumper had sent an aero-sphere towards the cloud of smoke, to which it revealed four forms.

"Pandemonium." Nightfury stated, grinding his teeth

"Windshear." Gasped Cloudjumper

"Scream." Bewilderbeast spoke in a soft yet threatening voice, indicating the one wearing complete white, and chain-mail ballistic armor.

"And Skrill!" Shouted the one who was laughing "Honestly, you call yourselves the Myths of Legends, yet you cannot even begin to understand the meaning of the word 'legend' or 'myth' it means that you do not exists or you are simply a tale. Yet you are seen way too often, and because of that it didn't take us long to figure where you base was."

"Now, we're here to tell you to shut up, sit back, let our boss teach you a lesson, and we'll be gone." Windshear stated, staring at Nightfury and Cloudjumper the entire time.

Pandemonium had thrown a disk into the center of the holoprojector and Scream had set his wave blast gauntlets to set a certain frequency towards the disk, and soon the projector had shown a gifure wearing grey-green ballistic bio-armor. Clawed gauntlet hands, which were sitting on mahogany desk. His face was shadowed, but when he spoke, all of the Legends knew the kind of danger they were in.

"Hello Legends. I, am Red Death. I will be the death of you, and I can assure you that it will be bloody red. My men here have been given strict orders. Now, you will obey my commands. My first command is that all of you will return to your seats and disregard your capes or cloaks; don't want any surprises now do we." Everyone took their seats, Windshear and Pandemonium then circled the table collecting capes. "Good. My second is that you will not stop my minions from entering your head quarters, I am trying to create a replica, without a hole in the dor of course, and so I must go into each room and see what it's all like. Then I will steal anything of importance or that intrigues me, then I will destroy the original. My third command is that you give us all the information you have collected over the past four years that you have been active. Fourth, you will delete any information and data you have on the crew that entered your building. My fifth command will be given at a later time, for now. COME IN BOYS! TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!" and with that men dressed in dark red and black ninja uniforms had entered and faded into nothing, a smash could be heard.

Nightfury the entire time had been tapping his index finger nad thumb together, he was sending Morse code to Nadder.

Nadder had been receiving these messages and had been trying to decipher it whilst collecting as much weaponary as she possibly could after hering what Red Death wanted. "Assemble. A. Team. Use. Suits. And. Weapons. From. The. Den. Use. Zeta. Tube. For. Transport." Nadder quoted to herself, now having as much weapons she could carry she left the armory and went to minor transmissions, to where she had to type in names of people she think should be apart of her team to take down these new enemies… "Ruff… Heather… Hiccup… Snotlout… Tuff… Carol… Barbra… Fishlegs… Gwen… ANYONE!" Nadder slammed her fists against the machine, and a beeping sound was heard, and out came the voices of Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and fishlegs

"Hey Astrid, whats up girl?" -Snotlout

"Hellooooo, what're you doing calling me this time of night?" -Tuff

"good evening Astrid, how may I be of service?" -Fishlegs

"You wanna gossip or summin'?" Ruff

Nadder lifted her hand up to her neck, and pressed a button on her helmet, an odd sound could be heard and Nadder replied with "Guys… There is something I need you to do for me, and it's really important." Nadder said in Astrid's voice.

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: Well shit just got real, this is the start of my first story arc, I plan on it being 4-to-5 chapters long, and then I will visit the next story arc, which is, might I say, going to be amazing! Thanks for reading, tell me what you want to happen now that the base for the MoL has been infiltrated by the Enemy.**

 **Next Chapter: Nadder Vs World Part 2**


	13. Nadder vs World Part Two

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Author: _Kirito_The_Wolf_

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I will be switching point of view within this chapter, and I hope that this does not affect the reading of the story.**

 **Second Author Note: In the previous chapter, the headquarters for the Myths of Legends was invaded by 'the enemy'. Nightfury using quick thinking sent Astrid away, and allowed her to over hear the leader of the enemy to announce his plan, Astrid then proceeds to call the gang**

 **Chapter thirteen: Nadder Vs World Part 2**

Neutral POV:

~20 minutes later~

It may have seemed strange if anyone had seen what was happening. Four teenagers on their way towards the Duel Dome Simulation area, all riding on their duel boards acquired during Duel Class. Gliding towards the dome was not something they were expecting to be asked to do at eleven at night.

"If it turns out that she's only pulling our legs I will"

"You will do nothing to her Snotlout. We both know that you will not harm Astrid, even if she is with Hiccup." Ruff said to Snotlout.

Snotlout had looked at Ruff, the look of uninterestment plastered on her face. Tuff was (surprisingly) checking the map to check for details and Fishlegs, the entire time, was checking security codes, and ringing Hiccup and Heather, but to no avail.

"Guys, I don't think that this is a joke. Astrid wouldn't just call us out like this, especially since Hiccup isn't answering. I think something might have happened to the both of them. Something terrible." Fishlegs told his group.

They all gave him looks that told him one thing, 'you just took this from 1 to 9 in a snap'. It didn't take long for the gang to arrive at the Dome. Fishlegs returned his duel board and took the lead towards the door, and entered the three nessasary codes to enter the Dome, the doors opened and everyone walked thorught he entrance passage. Tuff being the last one was told to close the door behind him, but he could have sworn he saw a figure dashing in the bushes, but simply shrugged his shouders and retreated into the building. It was later after all.

After entering the main chamber of the Duel Dome, the viewing window quickly came into view, and the gang scattered, Astrid had told them that there was a button, hidden in plain view, but also hidden, it will open up a room that they are to go into and seek further instructions.

They had all proceeded to search the area, but found nothing. They all then proceeded to sit down on the benches, and give each other glances of utter disappointment.

"Soooo we came out, all the way to Hiccup's broken down dome, only to find that its useless?!" Snotlout shouted to the gathered people after a few seconds of awkward silence. Tuff decided to lay down on his sister's lap and Ruff agreed with his choice and closed her eyes too. Snotlout then proceeded to scowl at his duel device, expecting a call from either Hiccup or Astrid. It seems that Fishlegs was the only one that decided to really think about the situation, looking through the glass of the simulation area, and thought about all the issues that he and Hiccup had dealt and fixed during the period of the past few months, of course they had used Fred and Steve as subject mice to test the alterations done onto the dome, although the process had started off slow, the mass production of the Thunclan Juti made by Hiccup and Fishlegs, it made the lightning that the machine produced after forty minutes of operation be absorbed and the damage done onto the subjects in the dome minimal.

Fishlegs had also noticed that there were functions within the dome that Hiccup rarely spoke of. The few things he spoke of that were set up in the dome were things such as weapon control, anti-gravity percentage and even expansion control. "The inside has certain… buttons, switches and hidden features…" Fishlegs spoke under his breath

"What are you talking about Fishlegs?" asked Snotlout in aggravation.

"When Hiccup designed this thing, he had designed the inside to have certain features, some he wouldn't even tell me. I also know through talking to the two of them, that in the three years that Hiccup worked at Duel Dragon he and her had sent mail and messages and even spoke about the designs of the thing. I think that one of the buttons that Astrid was talking about might actually be on the inside of the place." Fishlegs said, gaining the attention of the gang, Snotlout gave him a look, and then said exactly what it said.

"You have got to be shitting me. We have to search that bloody thing now? How do you expect us to find the bloody thing in something so big?! Me and Tuff have flown every inch of the ruddy thing!" Shouted Snotlout at Fishelgs, who was walking towards the door to enter the simulation. Tuff and Ruff had followed Fishlegs leaving Snotlout to stand on his own, showing him that his argument was invalid, so he gave in and followed his peers through the door, down the stair well and through the last door that leads into the area of simulation. It created a field of dizziness to them momentarily due to how vast the dome was compared to the viewing area.

~Dragons Edge~

The men in cloaks had stormed the entire area, checked each room and had reported back to Red Death. Of course it wouldn't come to a surprise that some of the Legends had tried to fight back against the intruders. Unfortunately for them Skrill, Windshear and Pandemonium were too much for them and they were quickly put in their place. On the floor, anti-power cuffed and without any hope. It seemed weird to the ones that had tried and were detained that Nightfury and Captain Scauldron had done nothing to try and escape and instead just sat there looking as if they were dead. Skrill a few times had used his power of lightning to give them a little 'shock' to see if they were alive, but all they did was blink, as if nothing happened, then Pandemonium had hit them, repeatedly in the ace, allowing blood to drip down from their noses, and leaving bruises on what can be seen of their normal bodies that wasn't covered by their cowl and mask.

But what no one knew was that underneath the table, Nightfury continued to send messages to Nadder using mores code. Captain Scauldron was merely acting stoic out of pure principal and because the Legends had realized that Captain Scauldron's sidekick Scauldy had been relaying information to the enemy for weeks, and was also in their ranks, he and scream had then gone on a raid of the training dojo's to take all their graded weapons. They were not happy about how things had gone from peaceful happiness to downright bat-shit crazy.

In the under tunnels of the Legends HQ, Nadder had managed to hide in escape, weapons and gadgets attached to every available compartment she had available. Around her neck was a miniature zeta portal that she will use to teleport her friends once they had entered the Den, but it seemed that they had not found it yet, she knew this because since all she can do at the moment is wait, she chose to use her duel device to watch what was happening in the conference room, and also the Den. She saw the battle between the legends and the enemy, she saw Scauldy's betrayal, she also saw the beating dealt to Nightfury and Captain Scauldron, but she did not leave her position to make an attempt at rescuing them. Not until she was ready with a task force. While observing the video transmissions from the two observed rooms, Nadder was also deciphering the Morse code that Nightfury was sending her.

It may have brought much pain to her but she knew where she stood. She was to obey Nightfury at all times, no matter the situation. She knew from experience that he knew exactly what he was doing and she didn't want to deviate from his plan at all, in case it turns the initial plan to shit.

The green moss covering the walls of the rather narrow tunnel may have made Nadder feel claustrophobic, but she knew that the task force that she was assembling would be exactly what she needs. Support.

~Duel Dome~

The gang were floating all over the place, using their Duel Boards to fly and get into areas, so far they had found a few functions such as one that works the flame thrower, bomb, plasma shields, the duel class platforms and nets, weapons gauge and even the thermostat. They had been at this for 20 minutes now.

"Guys, it really nessassary for us to do this? I mean we have no idea what we are looking for except that it's a button that supposed to lead somewhere. I don't even think it exists and Astrid just wanted us to lose sleep in Hiccup's stupid dome!" Steve shouted at the top of his lungs to the others, expecting them to react in the same way as him.

"Hey Snotty, you do know that you and my brother get paid for helping Hiccup and Fishbrains with this thing, right?" Ruff asked as if it was obvious to Snotlout… She hopes too much.

"Yeah, I mean, if it wasn't for Hiccup, you wouldn't have gotten a place in the schools male Duel Class team, you wouldn't even have a pay check entering your account every Saturday for helping with this thing, so stop having a bitch fit… Hey Fishlegs, what ARE you doing?" Tuff shouted over to Fabian, who was gliding upside down observing something on the other side of the dome.

Fishlegs had completely ignored the group and was inspecting the stange little orb attach to the side of the dome. _"I wonder if this is what Astrid was talking about, it's the only thing that is in the same position as the other dials and buttons, but it is the only one shaped differently…"_ Fishlegs thought to himself before reaching out with is left hand and holding the orb between his thumb and index finger and rotated it 90 degrees to the right, and a word appeared on the orb

"Print." Fishlegs read to himself before placing his thumb onto the orb and hearing a slight buzzing sound and knew that this orb was scanning his finger, probably giving a warning to whoever was incharge.

Back in the unground tunnels of Dragons Edge, Nadder had gotten the entry warning and was asking if she gave permission for the group to enter the Den, to which she couldn't have hit to yes button any quicker.

A whirring sound could be heard, and even some clicking, the side of the duel dome had opened up slightly and out came four cases made to show off clothing. Fishlegs and the other teens descended to look at the four different capsules.

In one of the containers was a suit, brown with yellow pods covering it, made of thick metal, four utility belts, that look to contain objects to scan, analyse and record, its metal gauntlets had tiny claws pultruding from the finger tips, and a tiny dial on the palms that look to do something once pushed down, the eye lens yellow as anything and looked rather intimidating. The second suit contained a thick looking meta-morph suit, one that looked to have different mechanisms to control an element, the eyes black, and long sharp claws extending from the fingertips and long claws for grip coming from the toes, wing shaped material extruding from the forearns, starting from the elbow and finishing near the wrists. The third one contained a green suit, with six utility belts, all filled with gadgets that look to explode create hazes, sparks, all things a trickster would need. The limbs look long and the claws on the suit look to extend and wrap rather than looking sharp and deadly. The fourth suit was also green, but slightly darker, more built up, had an equal amount of utility belts, but instead of having the intriguing claws, it had two tails that looked to extend and be used as whips when needed.

The gang all shared looks of bewilderment, and then heard a sound that they had never heard before. A roar. They all looked to wear the sound came from. The viewing windows. A view block had moved into place and a projector had appeared in the center of the dome and sent images towards the window panels. And there in front of the group was a figure wearing complete black. Green eyes, and small, pointed ears facing the ceiling, and a cape bellowing behind him.

"Oh shit." Tuff quickly outbursted, destroying the tension the group were feeling.

"TUFF!" Shouted Fishlegs

"What? That is Nightfury! The most ass-kicking vigilante this side of the Archipelago." Tuff shouted back, making everyone's eyes widen and return to the screen.

"Greetings. I am Nightfury, the only reason for the four of you to be here is if my partner, Nadder and I, are in trouble that we believe we will not be able to escape without your help. Behind you are uniforms that I had created with the help of two of this schools founding members, I would also like to tell you that once you put those uniforms on. You will become a part of the 'Myths of Legends'. Fabian, you are to wear the Gronkle Armor, that should be the one on the far left. Steven, you are to wear the Monstrous Nightmare Kit, it should be next the Gronkle Armor. Ruff, you are to wear the one right next to the Monstrous Nightmare Kit, the Hideous Zippleback Rig, and Tuff you are to wear the Whiplash Armor, the one at the end. After you have suited up, you will then see whoever is in need of your help, whether it be me, or Nadder." And with that the panels turned black and the group looked at eachother, then to the capsules behind them.

"So we are to wear those, save a hero, and become one ourselves?" Tuff asked

"It seems that way. Let's suit up." Fishlegs said walking over to the display case, he saw the familiar wording as earlier on the side of the case, 'Print' so he placed his thumb to it and the screen disappeared, leaving the armor for him to put on, then once stepping onto the platform that the suit was on he heard the growling voice of Nightfury. Telling him to press a button on the side of the Gronkle armor helmet and then after it had finished its process, put it on and press the button. So he did so and watched as the metal of the suit began to dematerialize and shrink upwards into the helmet which then fell into his hands, Fishlegs had looked over at the others and saw that Snotlout had pressed the horn emblem on the chest of his uniform and saw it become a liquid and disappear into the emblem, Ruff's uniform had melted into a pair of gloves, and Tuffs, became a long watch. They all then turned and exited their containment units and watched as they retreated into the walls of the dome and then sealed shut. Looking to eachother they all nodded and knew that they had to throw away all resentment they may have had for eachother the second they pout those items on and became heroes.

Fishlegs placed the mask on his head, Snotloud had placed the emblem onto his belt buckle, Ruff had glided her hands into her gloves, Tuff had strapped the watch onto his wrist, and all at once they activated their items, and their suits had jumped out of the varies objects, covering each and every one of them in their uniform, they all felt slightly hot in the suits, but a sense of power and authority had been sent through them, they looked at each other, not in the way they did earlier, but this time, in respect, and then, they faced the panels, awaiting their designated 'damsel in distress'.

The beeping sound was heard and the dark blue helmet of Nadder came into view "Guys, I want you to help me. The Myths of Legend are in trouble and I need your assistance taking down the enemy that had placed them in this situation. If you walk forward and use the key phrase 'Zeta Tube, Location Dragons Edge, Sub co-ordinate under-tunnel, you should be brought to me, and we will then create a plan of action. Please hurry." Then Nadder disappeared from the panels, and without hesitation the heroes shouted out the phrase at the same time, and in a blink of an eye they had been enwrapped in a blue glow and opened their eyes to find themselves inside a narrow dark, mossy tunnel, and a moving figure could be seen, and then another was seen, and before the group could react, they saw blood spew from one of the bodies, painting the side of the tunnel with the crimson liquid, the figure that did the cutting then threw the body over to the group, they all looked down and saw it moving. "quickly, detain that monster" and without asking who gave the order, Ruff used her arms to wrap around the prisoner to the point where he couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: Well it seems that the Dragon Riders are coming together. After this there will be only three more chapters of this arc. What do you think should happen? How will Skrill destroy the Duel Dome?**

 **Next Chapter: Nadder Vs World Part 3**


	14. Nadder Vs World Part Three

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: I know that its been awhile since the last update, but I've had exams, socialising, issues with my friends, moving house etc, so I've tried my best getting this chapter out, if there is any issues with the names, not making sense etc, please tell me and I'll address the issue.**

 **Second Author Note: In the previous chapter, the headquarters for the Myths of Legends was invaded by 'the enemy'. Nightfury using quick thinking sent Astrid away, and allowed her to over hear the leader of the enemy to announce his plan, Astrid then proceeds to call the gang...**

 **Chapter thirteen: Nadder Vs World Part 3**

Neutral POV:

"Quickly, detain that monster" and without asking who gave the order, Ruff used her arms to wrap around the prisoner to the point where he could not move, even if he wanted to and collapsed to the ground, slight twitches of his body could be seen as Ruff laid the masked man onto the floor.

"Thank you." Came the voice of the shadowed figure. The gang looked over in the general direction, almost afraid of who or what the voice belonged to.

"W-who are you?" asked Fishlegs, if you listened carefully you could hear the shaking of his Gronkle armor.

"calm down Fishlegs, its only me." The voice said moving closer towards them, the gang leaned in closer to have a better view of the owner of the voice.

The shadows soon disappeared to reveal a metallic blue figure, that looks suspiciously like a deadly bird-person, the figure then moved its hands up to its helmet, moved its fingers so that the helmet made clicking noises and then pulled the helmet up over its head to reveal their friend, Astrid, looking rather tired and fed up.

"Astrid? That... is that you?" Snotlout asked, as if he needed clarification.

"No, my name is Nadder, the right hand to Nightfury of the Myths of Legends. And who are you supposed to be? Batman?" Nadder asked in sarcasm, but with the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Well.. erm…" Snotlout started.

It seemed that no one knew how to answer Nadders question, that was all but one, he pushed past them all with ease, and everyone looked at him in shock, and a shiver was shot down their spines when his cold, edgy voice emanated from his helmet. He was asserting his new persona.

"My name is Gronkle. Here are my colleagues, Belch" He gestured towards Ruff. "Barf" Towards Tuff "and the one that looks like he's going to set on fire any second is Nightmare." He gestured towards Snotlout. "I believe you had sent for us, Nadder."

A smirk graced the lips of Astrid, she then placed the helmet back onto her head, fastening the clips, and looked towards her new team, pressed a button near her neck and spoke, her voice sounded the same, yet different somehow. Like all the emotion apart from rage had been extracted from her voice. "You all listen to me, understood? I give an order; you will obey without a second of hesitation. You shall accept my word as law. Our mission is to take out the Enemy, and then retrieve the Myths of Legends, if there is a stunt in the process; we shall recover all members that we can at a time, even if it means taking one member each. Is that understood?" Shouted Nadder to the gathered vigilantes, to which everyone replied by saluting their first leader.

The team then collected the equipment that Nadder had collected from the arsenals, placed them into their utility belts, storage compartments and strapped gadgets and weapons onto the back of Gronkle, and then began their trialing navigation through the multiple passages that cavern the underground of the base. Half way through the journey, Nadder had given a glove that only covered the middle finger and the index finger to Barf asking him to right down the dots and stops onto his pad recorder.

It didn't take long of running for Nadder to stop the running group so that they were all facing a vent opening that had nowhere near the amount of room that a person would need, except of course unless the person was of the smaller side of the genetic spectrum. It is easy to say that the entire group had turned around to face Belch, making her shrink into the walls

"I can't fit in there! I'm too big, why would you even suspect me being able to fit in there! I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing!" Belch stated trying to keep her minimal authority, the group had then begun surrounding her and their eyes reaping of intimidation, but fortunately, for Belch, Nadder had pushed past everyone and had gotten onto her knees.

"Look, Belch, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to do it, okay, to make it easier on you, I think it'd be best if you used your small form to look into the vent and tell us if you see a switch." Nadder told Belch as she helped her up and lead her over to the opening of the vent shaft, Gronkle and Nightmare flanking her.

"All I have to do is see if there is a switch, right? Nothing else?" 'Belch asked

"That's right, just the switch and then we can move on."

"Okay" Belch stated, Nadder snapped her fingers and Gronkle ripped the vents covering from its hinges and carefully placed it onto the ground, knowing that if people heard they would be in serious trouble. Belch then looked to her group, receiving a supportive nod from everyone from the group with the exception of Barf, who gave her an old-fashioned brotherly thumbs up. 'Belch sighed and stuck her head into the vent shaft, looking around frantically trying to keep both her breathing under control and to also look for the swtich. "Where is it?" Belch's voice echoed from the vent.

"It's in there somewhere 'Belch, just look a little deeper." Nadder said as she saw the legs of Belch slowly disappear inch by inch into the vent, everyone giving Nadder weird looks. After Belch had asked a several more times of how far is it inside and where is it, Nadder gave a nod towards Nightmare and Gronkle, Gronkle then marched over to the entrance of the vent and placed the vent door back in place, then Nightmare melted the sides of the vent so that it would melt onto the surface of the frame.

"Belch, the door is now sealed shut, you are going to have to travel through the ventilation system until you see the conference room, I want you to then send a code to Nightfury that you are above him and await a response. That's an order!" Ordered Nadder, she only got a muffled moan of disappointment and then scuffle sounds as Belch crawled through the vent. Nadder then turned to the gathered members "Okay team, we have got a job to do, and we need to complete it, for the sake of the civilians that the Myths protect. We are whats left and we must preserve everything that we have, so I am going to split us into two teams. Nightmare and Barf, you two will go to training center, where most of the Enemies teammates are, according to Nightfury they are trying to take samples of simulation technology that's based off the work and study by Doctor Haddock. They wish to replicate the tech and to then mass produce it, and maybe even use it to hide Berk to then launch attacks, and since no one will know we still exist there is nothing that we can do." Nadder told her remaining comrades. "I will be going to contact any members that did not attend todays meeting, I want as much reinforcement as possible. Then I will meet you all in the conference room, so we can take down the Enemy." The group agreed on the plan and travelled their separate ways.

Time ticking away. Each second that passes another chance to defeat these bastards decapitates its self by a shift in the tide.

I sit in the conference room, waiting for the team that Nadder has gathered to come and defeat these vile creatures that believe themselves to be the rulers of this sacred place. The moment the opportunity arises, I will take it.

"You. Can. Blink." I received the message from the Captain, it has become steadily difficult to keep track of the different messages I have incoming. I have messages being sent to and received from Nadder, instructions being sent to Belch, and a conversation to keep each other in place with the Captain.

The Captain and I have already discussed our plan of action, once Nadder has contacted members of the Legends, she is to stand in position just by the entrance to the west of my position, Belch is to wait above us in the ventilation system, Nightmare and Gronkle are to take down the Enemies minions and then come charging in from the main entrance that is to the North, once they come in, Nadder will activate her smoke pellets and fill this place with clouded gas, to which we will use to take out the opponent. Whilst in the vents, Belch should have stopped them from working so that they cannot activate them to absorb the smoke, Nightmare and Gronkle have taken out their back up, and so we should be able to take out all of the puke in this room.

With all my training I still do not know if I would have ever been qualified to train myself for a situation quiet like this. The surprise is something I may have to add into my scenario simulation within the Mind Plane app, it may take a bit of time to program, but it can still be done.

"I. Hve. Completd. Task. Abve. U. Nw." Okay, if Ruff is above me now, then that mean that the others shouldn't be that far behind.

Cold.

The feeling of the chilled air bristled past my open nostrils; it seemed that the delinquents deemed that it would be a good way to get me to talk by beating on me. Are they not aware that I've been modified with high pain resistance, and that I have mastered the art of not being able to feel extreme pain. "Room. Hot. Water. Levels. Not. Great." Okay, so the captain is in need of a refill. "No. Members. Free. Twenty. Secs. From. Position. Nightmare. Gronkle. On. Way. Defeated. Minions." Great, soon this will all be over.

The image of Phobos continues to be dispayed on the projector, although the visual looks pretty much the same. Him looking around the room and sometimes checking the computers behind him. Of course by keeping track of it, it has become pretty obvious that it is only a pre-recorded track on loop, every now and then he will change and give an order, but I've noticed that when he does that, the bottom left corner fades a little, from blue to a darker blue, and right now its even darker. This tells me that Phobos is in a room that has windows facing the west side, that are coming from his left side, the wood that his desk is made out of has a company logo on it, it looks similar to Dridan Tech the rivaling company of Duel Dragon, but it also looks like the Berk Battle Guild, the armies emblem, which means that Phobos works for the army or a tech company, and the difficult thing is that both possibilities are high.

Skrill and Scream are apparently the only active members from the group of scum that bombarded into our headquarters, Windshear and Pandemonium were ordered to alternate shifts between them, whoever wasn't keeping us in check, was to return to their camp for rest and to write up reports.

"Every. One. In. Position." I'm quickly brought back into the situation by the message relay by Nadder, I quickly tell the Captain..

"I. Redy. When. U. R." The Captain replies back to me through short messages to save time.

I look around the room and can see the telltale signs that my team is in position, I see that Skrill and Scream are almost in their designated areas.

"On. 3." I send out, to which I get a single dotted reply, meaning they all understand rather than the typical e. "1.2.3." and with that final press of my thumb and index finger everyone sprang into action, Belch smashed through the ventilation system, falling on top of Scream, using her ability to stretch her limbs to wrap around Screams mouth, stopping him from using his ability to emit high frequency blasts of sound waves that are controlled so that he can target vigilantes. While Skrill was distracted by Belch and Scream, Nadder entered the conference room and got Skrill in a head lock, had both his arms behind his back and his hands against his neck, she then took out his legs so that his only support was the attacking form behind him, Captain then walked over to Skrill and knocked him out in a single hit.

I stand up to pull the members in the room to converse on our next step of action. Nadder, Gronkle, Nightmare and Barf help the Myths from the floor, and we all stand in a complete circle, although our members may look battered and bruised, we are all still perfectly prepared for battle.

"So what do we know about the enemy?" Asked Cloud, hoping that the answer would, of course be straight forward so that she can take her revenge on the vile creatures that forced their way into their base of intelligence.

"Well we know next to nothing about him, but we can always extract information from his men, maybe they can tell us something about their boss." Nadder told the gathered legends, but it seemed that the moment of clarity and freedom was very short lived, because at that moment an explosion occurred, sending waves of shocking energy through the skeletons of the gathered legends, but whoever planted the explosion forgot that they were attacking inhuman creatures that would not fall for the same shtick twice.

Cloud leapt into the air and span at her top speed, ensuring that the smoke the explosion caused would disappear, whilst this was happening the Legends had their weapons set for taking down the enemy.

The dust cleared and what could be seen was minions transporting the bodies of Scream and Skrill, Barf ran over to them, his staff in hand, he jumped into the air and was just about to land on Skrill, but it seemed that he was destined to die a hero. It was at this moment that a shining blade came whizzing through the air, penetrating Barf's left shoulder, and sending him falling to the floor with a flop, his body soon laying in a pool of blood.

"No!" shouted Belch.

Out of the shadows emerged Windshear, Whipash looked at the chrome weapon and rage filled her body, she saw red and charged after him, Nadder leapt onto the masked woman, trying to restrain her frantic and frailing form, a chuckle was heard from Windshear, she threw a gas bomb onto the floor and helped move anything out of the building. The smoke soon disapeared and the Legends were soon seen standing in a circle around Barf, Belch crying over his body, screaming and crying about their memories as children, about how she misses when they were children they always spoke to each other and since growing up they barely saw each other. Nightfury clenched his jaw, if you listen you could almost hear the sound of the bones grinding, he was reading a data panel on his custom duel device, but he teared it off and threw it onto the floor and turned to the gathered heroes.

"Nadder, Gronkle, you two are coming with me, it seems that they had other intentions, they are at the Duel Dome Simulation spot of Duel Dragon Academy, I think we best get our own style of revenge for what they've done here. We've got to stop them, take out their organisation." He commanded, the two nodded their heads in agreement and soon they were all running towards the hole in the wall, it seemed that Nightfury knew what he was doing.

It didn't take long to reach the Duel Dome using teleportation tubes, once they had reached the dome they saw Pandemonium was ripping pieces of the flooring and hitting everything he could touch, Windshear was typing on a computer, looking like she was hacking into the machine, and Skrill was charging the machine, and then taking his power back, as if charging himself and the machine.

Nadder and Gronkle turned to Nightfury, he told them that the only thing that they had to worry about was themselves, take them out with minimal damage possible, they were not to end up like Barf, he can't have another die because of his stupidity.

They then rushed out from their position, Guardians hands morphing into clubs and hitting pandemonium in the shoulder, it did little damage, because the man given the nickname 'black dragon' slowly turned around, his eyes glowing a gruesome glow, his fists cleching, his knuckles making a stretching sound. A macho fight between the two soon broke out, both receiving and giving blow after blow, both exhausted from their epic nights, but it seemed that stamina is all that was needed between the two, they both seemed to be equal in strength; Gronkle shouted a command to his suit that Nightfury had told him earlier "Voice Command: Rejection of Collateral Damage" The hands of his suit then began to highlight themselves in a way of a circuit board, he then punched Pandemonium in the face, the microorganism material ripping away and drifting to the floor. The world seemed to move in slow motion for Gronkle, the identity of Pandemonium was now known to him, the identity of Nightfury's first partner, his real name. Gordon Palshin, someone who was reported missing, then dead an entire month before this year of school had begun, Fishlegs did research on Duel Dragon Academy, and Berk Capitol before confirming his invitation to join, he found that the school was owned by CEO of Duel Dragon, but was bought by Hiccup Haddock, the man in charge of the Dragon Master Program, the complex had features that could be considered of the generation of tomorrow with technology that cannot be found anywhere no matter how far and wide you looked. The crime rate within Berk Capitol had reached an all time low since a vigilante known as Nightfury had appeared clearing the streets, soon he joined the justice organisation known as the Myths of Legends, meaning that he had even more resources, but at some point in his active career, one of his partners had gone bad, but their are many rumours surrounding his side kick, Fishlegs also looked at the death rate, and who had died recently and saw the face and name of Gordon Palshin, it didn't take much to join the dots together. His face became a deranged and distorted, changed with the colour of red, and his eyes wide in fear and anger. He went to swing his arm, but Gronkle hit the joint from his shoulder and neck, Pandemonium then fell to his knees and screaming in agony. Gronkle then walked forward, knelt down, pulled a syringe from his gauntlet and stabbed it into his neck, and asked a single question.

Nadder's target of course was Windshear, she ran up to the armour woman and began hitting her repeatedly, blue plasma blades pointing out forward on her hands, Windshear had made things too personal between them, and she didn't appreciate that. Not a single bit.

It must have been some unspoken agreement between the two because other than weapon in their hands, they didn't bother to use any other weapons, they both held a grudge against the other, and after what she did to Barf, she was prepared to kill, she didn't care about what Nightfury thought about her, and what he tried to do in order to restrain her, if he handed her over to the cops then she didn't care she would've got her revenge.

Nadder had managed to beat Windshear so that she was almost bowing on her knees, she had her blades aimed at her neck, she was about to hit downwards, but something in her made her look to her teammates, she saw Gronkle injecting the serum into Pandemoniums neck, just like they were instructed, and Nightfury, was using a duel board to chase after Skrill, firing blades and pellets at him. Looking at them must have clicked something in her, Astrid knew what she would do, but she wasn't herself at the moment but Nadder, a masked vigilante, partner to Nightfury, member of the Myths of Legends. She then used her entire body to tangle around her body, ripped off the piece of costume that was already ripping apart, and injected the serum into her body, her body flopped to the floor, curiosity got the better of her, Nadder asked Windshear a question.

Explosions could be head, Gronkle and Nadder looking to the culprit of the sound and saw that it was Nightfury and Skrill, both using everything at their disposal to take down the other, but destroying the dome in the process, Nadder and Gronkle then jumped onto duel boards and soared into the air, Skrill soon smiled in glee at seeing three people pursuing him, he then began evasive manoeuvres and tried to take them all out at once, Nadder moved away from the battle and began speeding towards Skrill, she then leapt from her board, and onto Inanes, the board crashed into Skrill, sending him to the ground with a smash, the flooring of the dome even more damaged, it took several moments, but Skrill got up, and began tying electrical cables around himself that were from the floor, Nightfury, and Gronkle diving to the ground to apprehend him, Nadder had jumped from Nightfury's board and was now dropping on free-fall, Skrills eyes glew bright blue, he shouted in a rather vibrating sounding way, almost like his voice had been taken over by a machine, his shout turned into a scream, everything turned white.

Colour soon returned to the three of them, they looked around and saw that the dome was destroyed, and Skrill's body on the floor, Nightfury walked over to him, even though he knew that he was down for the count, he couldn't take any chances, he injected him with the syringe, he then stood up and looked around. "Mission complete, I'll call the police, get things sorted here, don't worry about the academy, I'm sure I can pay for the damage. Get changed, and return to your houses, I may or may not call on you again, I don't think that I can deal with what's happened ever happening again… Tonight… We may have won the battle… But the war continues to rage on." He spoke softly, even in his gruff voice, his sincerity can still be heard, he then pressed his jugular, and then spoke something softly, placed both hands onto either side of his cowl and pulled it off, revealing to Gronkle and Nadder that their teammate Nightfury was also their friend Hiccup HaddocksHiccup Haddocks, many things had yet to be explained but they were contempt for now with what they had, Gronkle and Nadder nodded, and turned around, and began walking to wherever the booth that held their costumes used to be, hoping that it was still there.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **AN/: Well guys that was the latest chapter, again, please tell me if there are any issues with characters etc... and remember to R &R.**


	15. Breaking Headlines!

**Living The Impossible Truth**

 **A How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU**

Based off the works of DreamWorks animation. All rights belong to the individual parties, I own nothing (unfortunately) Except maybe a few pieces within this story, because as we all know, I'm not the first to write a modern version of the tales of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

 **Authors Note: So a lot happened in the last three chapters, and I'd like to remind you that (almost) all of it took place in a single night. I've been feeling rather motivated lately to continue writing more for two of my stories (Living The Impossible Truth and Last of The Masters) and I have stopped updating to Conquer The Champions for the mean time because I am writing additional chapters that will make the story feel more solid and complete, but I will also be fixing the issues that the actual chapters already posted contain.**

 **Second Author Note: The Enemy is still afoot, the Riders, nor the Myths of Legends have stopped them.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Breaking Headlines!**

Astrid's POV:

It had been three days since I helped defeat the Enemy by asking help of Barf, Belch, Gronkle and Hookfang. With there help we managed to take down the Enemy, I should've known that Skrill, Pandemonium, Scream and... Windshear were apart of that organisation. The person I feel sorry for the most is Belch... I mean Sophie/Tuff, She had to watch as Fred/Ruff got impaled by that bitches blade, but I should tell you that he is fine, before we left Nightfury gave a vial to Captain Scauldron who injected him with micro-nanobots to help repair all the damage and allow him to heal, and just before we went through the portal that would take us to the Duel Dome Simulation he gave Gronkle a suit command and gave the two of us an injection (by that I mean a vial with a needle that we were going to use on the enemy).

"This vial will paralyze them for around four hours, now I warn you that they will be vulnerable, I theorize that they will answer all questions honestly, but you will only have around a minute and a half for them to answer before the serum fully takes affect and knocks them unconscious. The one question you are not to ask, is their identities. That you are forbidden. Only ask them who Red Death is, and what his plan is." And then we went through the portal.

The next morning I went to breakfast with my room mate Heather, when we sat down at the table that Hiccup and Fishlegs were already sitting at. Their were tons of paperwork in front of them, paperwork that was a mix between their class project, their Juti, and also diagrams of the Duel Dome Simulator, characteristics, calculations and also budget costs. Hiccups head was on the table, as if he had given up and Fishlegs was barely keeping his eyes open.

"Hey guys, whats wrong?" Heather asked the two taking her place next to Fishlegs as I sat down next to my boyfriend, putting my plate with a bacon and cheese sandwich down. "Yeah, you guys look like you've been through the back side of a wood chipper then kissed by your aunt Greta." I said, hoping to lighten up their mood.

Hiccup only raised his head to us, trying his best to muster a smile "Morning to you too beautiful" He then leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips "Good morning to you to Heather" She only smiled sweetly and said it back to him. Fishlegs turned around to her and wished her a good morning, to which she blushed and nodded her head back to him.

"Are you going to ask Heather's question?" I asked, trying to spring life into a conversation and to also sooth my curiosity.

"Well we had late nights last nights last night." Fishlegs told us. I just looked at him, knowing what HE meant by having a late night...

"Yes, well I got a call last night, Professor Oak had called me up to his main lab, something was going on with the final adjustments to the Dragon Master line, they're supposed to be ready in two months time, but there have been a few kinks that I believe were unforeseen. It turns out my programming had a bug which delayed testing and then their was a malfunction with the material I chose for one of the boards to be made out of and so I had to spend most of my night coming up with new material possibilities, trialing them and failing in each one. Fishlegs here was up all night working on the Juti class project and figuring out ways that it could also not just help the DDS but also find ways to make them useful for the entire city. But I got news just a few minutes before you came here that our side project needs to be put on hold as I'll be put through even more stress as last night, some criminals calling themselves Skrill, Pandemonium and Windshear had entered my Simulator and completely destroyed it, some helpful vigilantes came and helped stop them but it was too late. I'm now going to have to spend a lot of time working on that... Perfect!" Hiccup finished with a sarcastic tone. I just looked at the work on the table and saw that their Juti's design had changed since their original one, and infact it seems that they're putting a lot of effort into the whole process, most people have already completed the part of the project where they have to design their Juti, give it a physical form and then give it an applicational use in the real world other than being a personal pet. Mine and Heather's Juti's design still hasn't been completed because we want to give it a really cute physical texture but programming that is kind of hard considering that the Juti already have a rather sponge like surface.

I wrap my arms around Hiccup, kiss his neck and rest my head on his shoulders. I look over to Fishlegs and Heather, they just gave me a simple smile. No one liked seeing Hiccup look so defeated.

But, like I said, that was three days ago, things have slightly changed.

I haven't gotten word from Nightfury since that night, apparently none of us have (I only asked Soph and Fishlegs), and some of the criminals in the city have been spotted doing there thing and a creature of the night didn't even show up. I asked Hiccup what he thinks about it, and all he replied was that he must be doing something very important to let his city turn like that so quickly. I just nodded along, taking what he said as it is, he doesn't know that I'm the Nadder, the Nightfury's protege, and the one who formed... Whatever we're gonna call outselves... maybe we'll call ourselves the New Myths of Legends... That wouldn't work... Maybe the Teen Titans! No... The Defenders!... no... I don't know, I'll think about it later, but I think the guys really need some training before their allowed to hit the streets.

BUT anyway, here I am right now, three days later, at the hot springs, sitting in one of the tubs with Heather and Sophie/Tuff. Astrid was wearing a bright blue one piece bikini that clung rather tightly to her skin, Heather wore a yellow two piece that also clung rather close to her curves and Soph was wearing a pink bikini bra and wearing a pair of green shorts. We had been given exclusive access to the hotsprings from Hiccup, but only as long as they used his personal one and not the one the other students use, otherwise they might get jealous, annoyed, angry or pervy. We agreed and got into the tub, we have been talking about general school stuff for a little while now.

"So Astrid, Soph, are you going to audition for the schools Duel Class team? They have a competition sometime next month?" Heather asked, giving the two of us a look.

"Well the Duel Class is the reason I accepted, this school is one of the best in the country and all the pro's use the boards anufactored by Duel Dragon, and three of the nationals best team came from this school. If I want to make it big in the business, then I'm going to hit big now so that little taps later in life is all I'll need to succeed." Soph said, smiling at how thoughtful she had been on the topic. I took a second to think and then gave my reply.

"I sill audition for the team, but the school is known for having great players for their teams. For example the Duel Dragon Academy Duel Class team is rated with a 9.8 percent average that's .4 higher than even Dridan Tech High School's percent average. The companies personal Duel Class team wins every game, simply by knowing tactics and strategy. If I don't get in, I would simply be happy to be considered for a place." I said to the other girls. They just looked at me

"Astrid, you'll get in, I know you will because you were one of the best players in our school, you even managed to beat me and Tuff a few times." Heather spoke back to me, her voice was soft, kinda like my mothers...

"Look blondy, if you feel you have next to no hope, then how do you think we'll feel about auditioning?" Soph asked, which was true, so I just nodded my head and knew that she was right, I was about to reply back until-

"Cannonball!" Shouted someone from above, crouching into a ball, and then it hit the water, the three of us being drenched in water, our hair was nice and dry! Then out from the water Snotlout had risen from the water, using his hands to brush his black hair back, and pad his face.

"SNOTLOUT!" WE shouted at him

"Hey ladies, nice outfits. Wear 'em just for me?" He asked trying to wrap his arms around Tuff and Heathers shoulders. "Snotlout, stop trying to catch what doesn't exist." Fishlegs voice came out from the door that leads to the changing room. I mentally gasped the second I saw him, and the other two rather verbally gasped, and we all stared at him. Fishlegs came walking in, and all we could see was that underneath the clothes he usually wears, is a rather defined body, when he tells people that he isn't fat just big boned and muscly, he isn't lying, Fishlegs has a rather defined six pack, his pecks the biggest i've seen and his arms, legs, chest and armpits covered in light blonde hair.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, trying to wipe something off his face.

"Its not whats on your face fish, its more like whats been hiding under that shirt of yours all these years." Tuff said, eyeing him up.

"What do you mean? You mean this?" He asked indicating towards his six pack "Just got this going to gym and doing boxing and martial arts training for the past few years, no biggie." He said smiling, slowly lowering himself into the water

Heather and Tuff just gave each other a look. I could tell through my training with Nightfury what different facial feature movements indicate, that they were saying that if the other wanted him, they would have to fight for him.

"Hey Fishlegs, you don't get to call me Snotlout, alright? Its Steve." Snotlout told Fishlegs.

"Well, Steve, if you don't want me calling you Snotlout, then my names Fabian. Not Fishlegs." Fishlegs told Snotlout, his face and aura radiating confidence.

Snotlout just stared at Fishlegs, he knows what Fishlegs is capable of, he knows that Fishlegs was the one to take down Pandemonium, something that me and Nightfury could just about do on our own. His other persona, Gronkle, seemed to be an intimidating powerhouse that could authorize anything. Snotlout knew not to mess with Fishlegs, yet he was trying him.

Snotlout then just grunted and sat down with a splash "Fine, call me Snotlout, its not like the entire school doesn't call me it already." Snotlout said, looking down into the water. Fishlegs smiles and sits down too, making the water in the tub rise slowly.

"So where's Hiccup?" I ask the two

"He's at the Lab, working with Professor Oak on the boards. So we asked him if we could use his hot tub and he told us you guys were in it so it was up to you, and so we came over, and we thought that you wouldn't mind us joining in anyway." Snotlout said with a smile. Of course only Snotlout would assume that.

So they were both now in the tub, and it didn't take long before the discussion was moved onto the school project of Juti. Fishlegs had to of course start of with telling all of us how his was absolutely brilliant with how useful it was and how its design is taking up more time than the actual creation stage. Then Snotlout interrupted him, by telling all of us how his actually more amazing because it could heat up things you placed into its softer stomach region. His Juti was just a living microwave made of jelly that you couldn't eat.

Tuff then carried the conversation on by telling everyone that although she may not have that class, if she was going to make a Juti, it would be with Fred/Ruff and they'd make one that would be the ultimate pranking machine, with incredible predicting powers and that could shoot paint at high speeds from all over its body. Then it was Heather and I's turn, and the only things that we had planned was how soft we wanted it to be...

"Well, we plan on creating a Juti that has mirco-organisms inside of it that can heal almost any wound. we want it to be smaller than the usual Juti so that it can be used in what we had researched to be the average types of wounds observed in hospitals. We want it to be cute so that people wouldn't be too freaked out to have a tiny monster heal its wounds with a few wipes to the wound... I guess you could say that our Juti will be kind of like a sponge... Except where a sponge usually cleans dishes, our Juti would be cleaning and healing wounds..." Everyone just stared at her and me for a few moments. In truth, that was actually one of the three ideas that we had... one of which was actually a Juti that could teleport people a few hundred feet in the sky and then fall, when it gets to a certain pressure point, the Juti would expand and become a parachute... We're not very creative.

You see, when we first designed a Juti back on the first day of class, it turns out we were literally only designing its overall appearance, because it was already programmed with a mission, and when we created them for three days. We handed them in as projects and a few days later they were spotted around the school's complex... being used to monitor certain parts of the place... Creepy.

"Sorry guys, but I've gotta go, I've got a lesson in twenty minutes and I've still got to get dried dressed and get my things. Will I see you all later?" There she goes again, Heather can be so self conscious of herself sometimes, and she's got to remember that she's our friend. We all nod and she smiles, stands up... and a slight awkwardness happens.

When Heather stood up the water made her clothes stick to her even more, Fishlegs looked at Heathers figure and body before he adverted his eyes away, whereas Snotlout did the complete opposite and decided to oogle Heather's breasts, looking at the way the bikini top perfectly clung to every curve of her boobs, and showed a slight outline of her nipples. Tuff punched him in the face, making him look away.

Heather smiled to Tuff, said thank you to Fishlegs for looking away and bid everyone goodbye before she wrapped a towel around herself.

A few moments after the door closed, everyone turned around to face me. "What?" I asked, as if I didn't know what they wanted "You really want to have this conversation here?" They all nodded "You guys are really unbelievable!" I shout, pretending to be annoyed. "Fine, Nightfury hasn't contacted me, and the really crappy thing is that the crime rate in the city has gone up again and I don't like it, I'm hitting the streets tonight, who's coming with me?" I asked the group, Fishlegs was the first to reply.

"Astrid, I will definitely go with you, when I'm me, i'm not Fabian Ingerman. I'm Fishlegs, the kid who was scared of sports and doing anything that could end with him getting slightly hurt and would rather dig his face into a book. The other night... Ooooh I've had dreams of the other night. The thrill that I got from being someone else, someone strong and powerful, I was someone who wouldn't get bullied, I was someone who would stop the bully before it happened. When I'm me, I'll get bullied. But as Gronkle I can give justice, and feel the adrenaline zooming through my body when taking on goons or Pandemonium. I will come with you tonight." I nodded to him, telling him that he was allowed, I turned to Tuff and Snotlout who were just staring into eachothers eyes.

Snotlout looked up and to me, leaned back and scratched his nose "I think that I'll be the one to come with you tonight, Tuff here can stay behind and catch up on some well deserved sleep or something, I don't know. Have you guys got your costumes?" Snotlut asked us, and then me and Fishlegs answered with the exact same answer at the same time.

"They're not costumes. They're uniforms!" We both looked at each other shouting "JINX!"

~ **The Next Morning~**

Snotlout came over to our table and threw a newpaper in front of me, Hiccup, Heather, Fishlegs and Ruff (Who was discharged from the hospital last night after a 'pranking accident') we all looked up to Snotlout, who, for some reason, had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Read it." He told us, so Hiccup picked the newspaper up and decided to read it out loud for everyone "In a recent turn of events, masked vigilantes have been patrolling the streets. As of last night three 'heroes' have been taking care of the the criminals in the city, the locals have dubbed them as 'The Riders', it is believed that the infamous Nightfury of Berk Capitol is the leader of this organisation, the local guidlines group are asking that civilians call in any sighting until further notice... That's all it says..." Hiccup put down the paper and looked to everyone "The Riders? sounds kinda interesting..."

"I think it sounds lame, I've heard that they're awesome, being called the Riders is just pitiful." Tuff replied.

The rest of breakfast was carried out as normal, people woke up and joined the table and we all spoke about how lame we assumed our first lessons will be, some of us had 'long nights' and so we weren't really prepared for such a day out in the world of education.

But something amazing happened just before lunch break, I got a text message coming from some unknown number.

"Nadder, I got the message. We need to talk, meet me in our usual place. -N'Fury."

Finally.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
